Super Smash Shots
by Elemental Angels and Demons004
Summary: Some simple shorts about our favorite 36 Smashers at the Smash Mansion. But knowing the Smashers, normal days aren't even close to the definition of normal. Rated T to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I finished the Subspace Emissary Adventure Mode yesterday, and the last couple of cutscenes were A-W-E-S-O-M-E! OMG, I couldn't stop saying/thinking Oh. My. Gosh. for at least ten minutes. Yeah, it was that amazing. **

**So, anyways, here's my new series for Super Smash Bros: Super Smash Shots. It's basically one-shots and shorts about the Smashers' normal lives. But, everyone knows that these 36 Smashers don't live normal lives when they're at the Mansion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Super Smash Brothers. **

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**One-shot #1: Would You Rather**

Prelude: Waiting for their daily brawls, a couple of the Smashers play a harmless game of Would You Rather?. But they soon realize the game isn't to be taken lightly. Can they stop the mess they made before they start their brawls?

* * *

"Man, what time do our brawls start again?" Falco groaned, plopping down on one of the many living room furnishings. Link, Fox, and Marth joined him, bored out of their minds. Link pulled out a copy of the Brawl Schedule and passed it to the winged air pilot.

"Not until 3:00?!" Falco exclaimed, throwing the paper in the air.

"I'm afraid so," Marth mumbled, pulling out a pocket mirror. He flipped it opened and examined his hair. "And the sad part is that it's 1:30. So we have an hour and a half to kill until we have to go."

"Gee, that shows one thing Marth."

"What?"

"You can do math. Just like any other third grader," Link said sullenly. Marth just rolled his eyes and continued to fix his hair.

Master Hand introduced a new Brawl schedule a couple weeks ago, where it's suppose to keep the system organized. Before, any one could brawl whenever with whoever they wanted. But according to this new schedule, everyone meets with someone a certain day, at a certain time, with longer breaks. Sure, it was great at first, especially with the longer breaks so the Smashers could have more time to themselves. But now, everything they needed to do is complete, and the four are completely bored out of their minds.

"Hey guys, Ike and Kyte taught me a game that helps pass the time," Marth remembered, putting away his pocket mirror. "You want to play with me?"

"Is it one of those lame games where we have to be honest or something like that?" Fox asked, spinning one of his guns around with his finger.

"Yes."

"I'm in," Fox imeddiately said, siting up. Link shrugged his shoulders, which Marth is taking as a yes.

"Sure," Falco agreed. "Not much we can do around here anyway."

Which is true. Most of the guys are either brawling, or helping some of the girls watch over some of the kids at the park. And Master and Crazy Hand are at a sign-language convention, so the four of them get the mansion to themselves for a while. Which adds to the boring factor that's happening right now.

"Awesome. So, the game is called Would You Rather and— seriously?" Already, there were groans. The three heard games like this; and they tend to be really boring.

"Dude, that already sounds lame," Link moaned. Fox nodded in agreement.

"I hear that those games are meant to be played at girls' sleepovers," Falco commented. Marth glared at them; he hated being interrupted.

"Shut up and let me continue," he snapped. Marth rarely gets mad, and you don't want to seem him mad when he does. "Anyways, the person asking the question asks a question that starts with would you rather. You can ask certain people or everyone playing. Then they state options. The person or people being asked has to asnwer truthfully. We keep going until everyone playing asks a question. That's it."

"Okay, who's starting?" Link asked, wanting to just get this over with.

"I'll start," Marth volunteered. "So, this question is for everyone. Would you guys rather earn 50 dollars a week for a year or have 1,000,000,000 dollars now?"

The three thought about this for a second.

"I would be smart and rather have 50 dollars a week," Fox answered. "That way, you earn money every week. You won't have to worry about not having any for buying things."

"I'm with Fox," Falco agreed. "You'll get money everyday! It's like earning our paychecks, except we get them every week instead every two weeks!"

"What do you think Link?" Marth asked.

The Hylian thought about it. "I would rather have 1,000,000,000 dollars right now. Then I can convert it into rupees and not have to break any more pots or vases. Zelda hates it when I do stuff like that."

After he said that, the door opened. Kyte, Zelda, Luigi, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic, Snake, Lucas, Toon Link, Popo, and Nana walked in after their day at the Smashville Park.

"Hi guys," Zelda greeted. "There a big check for you outside Link. If I counted the zeroes correctly, it's worth 1,000,000,000 Smash dollars."

"And some dude came to us at the park and told us to give these 50 dollar bills to Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi," Luigi said, giving the animorphic pilots two 50 dollar bills each. "Which is you guys of course."

"He said he'll be over next week to give you two the next dose tomorrow," Sonic added. "Whatever that means."

"No way, this game works?!" Marth asked excitedly, his friends having the same type of expressions on their faces. The others who just walked in were confused about this 'game' they are talking about.

"Apparently..." Link said with an awed voice as Zelda handed him is 1,000,000,000 dollar check. "Thanks Z..."

"No problem. I'm going to make some sandwiches and Mac and Cheese for the kids. You guys want anything?" Zelda called out as she headed to the kitchen. Lucas, Toon Link, and the Ice Climber twins hurried after her; happy about having some food after burning all those calories at the playground.

"Nah," Falco replied. "Anyways, I guess we can take turns going clockwise. So, that means it's Link's turn to ask."

"Ask what?" Sonic asked as he, Luigi, Game and Watch, and Snake joined the four in the living room. Marth smiled.

"We're playing a game of Would You Rather," he answered. He then leaned towards Luigi, "And apparently, it really works."

"What do you mean?" Game and Watch asked, having the ears of a bat. Nothing can get pass him or R.O.B when it comes whispering.

"Well, you know the check Link recieved and the dollar bills Fox and Falco got?"

"Yeah."

"We were playing the game, and I asked them would they rather earn 1,000,000,000 dollars right now or 50 dollars a week. And then you guys walk in with a billion dollar check for Link and two 50 dollar bills for Fox and Falco," Marth explained. Luigi and Sonic's eyes widened, thinking that the game really works. Snake and Game and Watch had other thoughts about it though.

"It could be a very close coniscidence," Game and Watch beeped. "I heard from Ganondorf that Link places himself in a lot of lotteries."

"Yeah," Snake agreed. "I mean, there has to be a reasonable explanation for the dollar bills too."

He turned to the two animorphic pilots, pointing a gun at them. "Have you two been associating with any gangsters or mafias recently?"

Fox and Falco turned to each other, then shook their heads no hastily.

"I heard the words Would You Rather!" The eight boys turned around and saw Kyte leaning on the wall that separates the kitchen from the living room. They forgot she was here too! "So, you taught them how to play Marth?"

"Yeah." The Altean Prince ran a hand through his blue hair. "You want to play too Kyte? You and Ike have a better experience with games like this than I do, and can probably explain it better."

"I would love to," Kyte started. "Except I don't want to risk having to deal with the Would You Rather curse."

"What?"

"The Would You Rather curse? Man, did Ike forget that part in the explanation?" Kyte face-palmed. "Why does he keep forgetting to mention it?! I hope he prays to Crimea that I don't beat him up too badly..."

"Um... Kyte?" Link called out. "What is the Would You Rather curse?"

"You guys already started playing Would You Rather right?" Kyte clarified. The four nodded, with the other boys listening intently.

"Well, since you already started playing, you can't turn back anyways. When you play Would You Rather, it should just be a simple game of choice. Nothing coincidental should happen, or anything like that.

"But, in your guys' case, strange things are happening when you play the game. This is because there are certain people who have the special talent called the Would You Rather curse. It allows whatever you say come true. If I'm correct, certain people from certain games have this 'curse'. Ike has it; I remember playing this once when we were little, and stuff similar to this happens. Marth definitely has it because of the money scenario—"

"How is that a bad thing?" Sonic asked. "It sounds pretty cool to me. Like having a superpower!"

"It can get out of hand. Especially if you don't think about your choices carefully. People could end up looking stupid, getting hurt, or even maybe—"

"Kyte! Can you help me with the kids?" Zelda asked from the kitchen. "They're really bothersome and I don't want to risk them getting hurt from the stove."

"I'm coming!" Kyte turned back the boys, an evil smirk on her face. "Keep playing if you dare."

After she walked away, all eyes were on Link, waiting for him to ask a question.

"Okay, so let's see if I have this Would You Rather curse." Looking at his 'victims', he looked at his bait, and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"This is for Fox. Would you rather say yes or no to every question asked towards you?"

The fox thought hard as Link inwardly smirked. He knew he had him stumped.

"Oh come on Link! That's a hard one!" Fox complained. "Is this about when I accidentally—"

"You have to answer the question McCloud," Link simply said. Fox glared at him in return.

"Fine, fairy boy. I would rather say yes because it's most likely I'll say yes rather than no," Fox answered.

"Do you think I'm the best pilot in the Lylat system?" Falco asked with a smile, testing to see if Link has the curse.

"Yes," Fox said, then quickly covered his mouth. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"You just admitted I'm the best pilot in the Lylat system!" Falco said with an air pump. "Oh yeah!"

"Come on, Fox could have admitted that on his own," Game and Watch beeped. Everyone just have him a 'are you serious' face in return.

"Dude, you obviously haven't met Fox then," Link said. "He and Falco are so brash that both of them think they're the better pilot. There's no way Fox would just say Falco is better than him in any way, shape, or form."

"True..." Game and Watch then looked at Marth and Link. "Stay away from me when you play Would You Rather. That goes for you two too," he said, pointing to Fox and Falco. And with that, he got up and walked to the kitchen to help the girls.

"This game is starting to make me uncomfortable," Snake said, hurrying after the flat man. "Game and Watch, wait up!"

Marth turned to Luigi and Sonic. "You two going to stay?"

"Eh, sure," Sonic said, with Luigi timidly nodding next to him. "According to the rules, the people playing are the only ones who can answer, so Luigi and I wouldn't be affected by the curse."

"A-And besides, I want to see how this ends," Luigi said meekly. "You all might have the curse, who knows?"

"So, it's Falco's turn to ask a question," Fox stated. Falco thought about it, then raised his eyebrows.

"Marth and Link: would you guys rather give up a prized possession for a week or eat a bowl full of worms? I would totally go for the second one," Falco said, quickly saying the last part.

"The worms," Marth said imeddiately. "I wouldn't give up my pocket mirror or any of my shampoos, conditioners, or hair gels for a day!"

"I'll give up my Master Sword," Link said with a shrug. "I can't look at a worm without feeling the urge to puke. They're gross and slimy!"

As if on cue, Kyte came in holding out a bowl in her hands. "Who said they would rather eat a bowl of worms than the choose option? Because that person is just plain stupid!"

"Hey!" Falco exclaimed. "I think worms are a delicacy! Especially the ones that have spent a lot of time in the dirt. It gives them flavor."

"Ew!" Fox gagged, with Sonic, Luigi, and Link following his lead. "You can't be serious!"

"Hell yeah I'm serious!" Falco stated.

Kyte playfully rolled her eyes. "Who chose the worms?"

Everyone pointed to Marth, and the elemental swordswoman tried her best not to burst out laughing. She passed him the bowl and said, "Your love for the hair products is too strong, huh?"

"Shut up. You don't understand," Marth retorted. Kyte just shrugged and headed back to the kitchen. "Do I have to eat all of these?"

"Yes! That's how the game goes! Oops, I almost forgot." She hurried over and swiped Link's Master Sword from it's sheath.

"Hey! What gives?!"

"You don't get this back until a week's up!" Kyte called out as she walked back into the kitchen. Link pouted and held the sheath.

"It feels so empty..."

Marth, on the other hand, just looked at the worms, and instantly regretted his choice. Shuddering and shutting his eyes, he pulled out one squirming worm and popped it into his mouth. Chewing, he opened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Huh, they're not that bad. A little chewy and tough, but they honestly taste like chicken," the prince admitted as he ate another one.

"I know," Falco said with a smile, grabbing one and swallowing it whole. "So good."

"You all are insane," Fox said, a disgusted expression written all over his face. Link was trying his best not to barf, while Sonic and Luigi decided to leave to play video games after hearing that worms taste good.

"Hey Fox, do you want to give me your 50 dollars?" Falco said with a smirk.

"Yes. I'll give you my 50," Fox said unwillingly, taking out his 50 dollar bill and giving it to his fellow pilot. Realizing what he did, he groaned. "Whatever. It's my turn."

He turned to his friends and smiled. "This is for Link. Would you rather admit your crush in her face or jump out the window on the highest floor?"

Everyone laughed at Link's expression, which was priceless. Blushing hard, he meekly said, "I would rather admit my crush."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Fox said with a smirk, which made the Hylian's glare deepen.

"I said, I would rather admit my crush in front of her face!" Link snapped. Just then, Zelda came in with a tray of cookies and cups of sparkling lemonade. Kyte followed her and sat down on a beanbag next to Marth.

"I'd figure you guys were hungry, so I made you some chocolate chip cookies. Since you four have your brawls in five minutes, consider the cookies as a good luck charm," Zelda said as she sat down in a chair next to Fox and Link.

"Thank you," Marth said warmly. "Isn't that nice Link?"

"Zelda, I have to tell you something!" Link burst out, which made the two girls slightly jump.

"Yes Link? What is it?"

"I-I-I... like you. Like... like-like you," Link muttered, blush rapidly covering his cheeks. "I've had one on you ever since we were kids. The way you help people, considering others before yourself... It's so inspiring."

The whole room was silent for a couple seconds. Then Zelda stood up, blush starting to appear on her cheeks too. She walked over to Link, and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's sweet Link. To tell you the truth, I liked you too. Yor courage to stand up against Ganondorf and risk your life for me is a wonderful thing. Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem," Link said suavely. "Anything for you Z." He then turned back to Fox. "Guess you're plan backfired."

"And I thought it was going to end in embarassment..." Fox muttered to himself. Link then smiled.

"Fox, will you go easy on me during our brawl?"

"Yes," Fox said hesitantly, glaring at a smirking Link. "I swear, when this week is over, I'm going to kill you."

**A/N: And that's it guys! What do you think? There will be several refrences to these Would You Rather choices in future chapters, so expect Fox saying 'yes' against his will and Link not having his Master Sword for some of the brawls. **

**As for my other stories, I will get to updating them soon. I know you guys have been waiting for updates, and I will get them up ASAP. Just be patient and you will regret nothing. **

**Read and Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So, I spent a lot of time on my other account (AlliTheSuperGenius004), and I ignored this account for a good whole month (that's why I haven't updated anything in June). So, I'm going to be spending all of July with you guys! Expect a lot of updates on my stories! **

**Friendly Reminders:**

**•Link not having his Master Sword: 1 Week (6 more chapters)**

**•Fox having to say 'yes' to all questions: 1 Week (6 more chapters)**

**•Fox and Falco earning 50 dollars a week: 1 Year (52 more chapters, seven chapters inbetween (won't be shown in every chapter))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or anything relating to it**

* * *

**Super Smash Bros Shots**

* * *

**One Shot #2: Peach's Day Off**

Prelude: Everyone agrees: Princess Peach is one of the hardest working female Smashers at the Mansion. She cooks the best meals, knows the latest styles, and is a motherly figure to all the Smashers. But when it's Peach's day to relax, Master Hand insists on having everyone help fill in. Will the Smashers survive one day without Princess Peach?

* * *

The alarm went off at 6:15 AM. Ness woke up with a smile and sniffed the air. He froze in mid-sniff and frowned. Something is wrong here. It's breakfast time and the air is lacking scent. He jumped out of bed and hurried across the room to his roommate.

"Lucas! Wake up!" Ness whispered-hissed. The blond blinked his eyes opened and triedly stared at his friend.

"What is it Ness?"

"Sniff the air."

"What? Why—?"

"Just do it!" Ness snapped. Lucas, a bit freaked out, gingerly sniffed the air. Confused, he sniffed it again.

"I don't get it Ness. The air smells normal."

"That's the point," Ness said. "It's breakfast time and there is no aromas in the air! Usually Peach would be cooking and we can smell the delectable food by now."

Lucas, now understanding, sniffed the air again. "It must be Peach's day to relax. Master Hand says everyone gets one once every two months."

"It's Peach's day off?!" Ness exclaimed. "Who's going to make breakfast? The whole reason I set my alarm at 6:15 is so that I get a delicious breakfast!"

"Probably Zelda or Kyte. They can make breakfast just as good as Peach. Just relax," Lucas mumbled as he turned over and tried to fall back asleep. Ness scampered back to his bed, following his friend's lead. Sure Zelda and Kyte can make some good food, but Peach makes the best out of all the female smashers. It just won't be the same.

Master Hand's voice suddenly rang through the intercom: "Attention all smashers! Please report to the kitchen! I repeat, all smashers report to the kitchen imeddiately!"

_Ugh, so much for getting some sleep_, both boys thought as they stumbled out of bed and got dressed. They ran out of the room and saw Nana and Popo (the Ice Climbers) exit their room as well. The four met at the top of the right staircase and stormed down the stairs. They entered the kitchen and saw a majority of the older smashers already, talking and trying to stay awake. They saw Toon Link and Red, and joined them by the fridge.

"Wonder what's going on," Popo wondered as the rest of smashers entered the kitchen. The other five just shrugged their shoulders. The floating right hand known as Master Hand floated on the table, tapping a spoon to a glass to get everyone's attention.

"Attention! Attention!" Master Hand called out, the volume suddenly dying down. "Now, you all may be wondering I called you down here at 6:20 in the morning."

"Yes, do tell," Zelda groaned sleepily, everyone agreeing with her.

"As some of the kids would know, there was no delicious smell indicating breakfast today," Master Hand started. Everyone's attention turned on the six smash kids near the fridge.

"You guys can smell breakfast from your rooms?" Pit asked with a pout. The six just shrugged back. "Lucky."

"Anyways," Master Hand continued. "This is because it is Princess Peach's day off. Normally she would be up at 5:00 and have breakfast ready and lunch planned out by now. However, she is out at Delfino Plaza with her friends (Daisy and Rosalina) having a 'girl's day' as well as going to relax on the beach front. She told me she won't be back until 10:00 this evening."

"So who's going to be doing Peach's normal duties today?" Sonic asked. However, before Master Hand could respond, all six kids bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said 'duty'!" Toon Link exclaimed, gasping between laughs. This made the kids laugh even harder. All the older smashers slightly smiled and sweat-dropped.

"They're so immature..." Ike muttered under his breath.

"Alright, enough laughing," Master Hand ordered. The kids quickly covered each other's mouths to prevent anymore sounds coming out. "Since Peach is out for the whole day, some of us are going to be doing the chores she would normally do. Now—"

Before he can continue, the whole kitchen exploded groans and complains.

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

"More chores?!"

"I don't want more chores!"

"Pika Pi!"

"Why can't you do them?!"

"ENOUGH!" Master Hand bellowed. Everyone froze in place, scared of the right hand owner. "Thank you. Now, if she could, Peach would have gladly done your chores for you if you had a day off. Actually, she would have done all of our chores under her own choosing. But this is her day off, and she greatly deserves it."

All of the smashers nodded, feeling guilty about arguing about doing Peach's chores. This is true; Peach is one of the hardest working smashers they have. Without her, the place would be a mess and out of line. Honestly, the smashers can't imagine not having Peach around.

"Here is a list of all the chores Peach normally does. I split them up and divided you all to help complete them," Master Hand continued again, holing up a peice of paper. He floated over and handed it to Red. "Red, can you hang this on the fridge?"

"Sure." The pokemon trainer attached the list to a magnet and stuck it on the magnetic fridge.

"Please check the said list to see what chores you'll all be doing. You all are dismissed," Master Hand announced, floating out of the room. "And please DON'T try to destroy the Mansion while doing it!"

The six kids yelped and ducked as all of the older smashers hurried over to the fridge to see what chores they got. They could hear some sighs of relief, but mostly groans and sighs. Once they all dispersed, the kids stood back up again.

"Well, we better take a look at that list," Lucas said, walking over to the list. The other five hurried over and laid eyes on said list.

"We have to clean up and set all the tables after and before lunch and dinner," Popo read. All six smiled and high fived. At least they can do it together.

"Come on guys. Since we're awake, who's up for a game of pirates?" Toon Link suggested. After a chorus of cheers and agreements, the six ran out of the room.

* * *

Make Breakfast: **Wolf, Fox, Falco, Sonic, Luigi**

Meanwhile, Wolf, Fox, Falco, Sonic, and Luigi were the only ones stuck in the kitchen. Luigi and Sonic wandered off to find a good recipe while Fox, Falco, and Wolf glared at each other.

"Um... Guys?" Sonic called out. The three Star Fox characters turned around. "How about chocolate cinnamon pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure, whatever," Wolf shrugged.

"Yes. That's perfectly fine," Fox said, then shooting a glare at Falco. The falcon tired his best to hold in his laughs while Wolf gave him a confused look.

"But I thought cinnamon made your eyes water."

"It's a long story," Fox mumbled under his breath.

"Everytime someone asks a question, Fox answers yes no matter what," Falco replied. Wolf smirked and turned on Fox.

"Am I 100 percent better than you in any and every way possible?" Wolf asked. Fox tried his best to hold it in, but ended up saying yes anyway.

"Haha! Man, this is too good!" Wolf laughed, fist-bumping Falco (probably for the first time ever). Fox growled and was about to tackle the two of them, but Sonic and Luigi held him back.

"Not now guys! We have to bake these pancakes!" Sonic cried out, Luigi nodding in agreement. The three groaned and sighed, until Falco came up with another marvelous idea.

"WE don't have to do anything," the falcon said with a witty smirk. "FOX can bake the pancakes, won't ya?"

"Yes."

"Great! See ya!" And with that, the two animorphic pilots ran out of the room.

"Don't worry Fox, we'll stay and help you," Luigi said with a smile. Sonic nodded and the three started to get to work. Just then, Falco walked back into the room.

"Hey Fox, Master Hand says you're in the next two brawls," Falco called out.

"Just great. Now I can't catch a break with the brawls. Can this day get any worse?" Fox groaned. Then his eyes started to water. "Gah! St-stupid cinnamon!"

* * *

Walk and Feed Chomira: **Mario, Snake, Marth**

"Ah, it's a beautiful day-a outside," Mario sighed. However, Marth and Snake wouldn't agree. They were too busy fearing Mario's pet, Chomira (also known as the Underchomp from the Underwhere) to pay attention to the weather.

"Y-Yeah. It's a nice day out..." Snake agreed, staying a couple feet to the right of the three-headed chain chomp. Mario noticed Snake's distance, and smiled.

"It's-a fine Snake. Chomira won't-a bite you," Mario reassured. "Isn't that-a right, Chomira?"

The chain chomp growled, and the red one lunged at Snake. He would have made it too if Mario wasn't holding onto the leash so tightly. Scared, Snake jumped a good two feet in the air and ducked behind Marth.

"That thing almost bit my head off!"

"No, no. He was-a trying to give you a kiss." Mario petted the primary-colored chain chomp, and it purred when Mario rubbed it's favorite spot. Snake and Marth looked at each other as if the other had two heads. Just then, Mario slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Marth asked.

"Mama Mia, I forgot Chomira's doodie bags," Mario rememebered. Marth and Snake tired their bests to hold in their laughs from the word 'doodie'. "You two aren't-a any better than-a those kids.

"Anyway, I need-a you guys to watch-a Chomira while I get-a the bags. Snake, hold on to the leash-a for me, will you?"

That caused Snake to shut up. "Wait, wait, I don't think—"

"Thanks." And with that, Snake found his hand clutching the dreaded leash that held the Underwhere chain chomp.

"Mario? Mario!"

But the plumber was already running back the direction they came. Groaning, Snake turned back around to see the red head of Chomira glaring at him mischievously.

"Oh shit—"

"SNAKE!" Trying to hold back the red chomp from biting his head off, the agent turned around to see Marth staring wide-eyed at the blue-headed chomp. Blue flames where emitting from the corners of it's pointy mouth as it inched closer to the Altean prince.

"What is it? I'm kinda busy here!" Snake called out, dodging a burst of crimson fire from the red chomp.

"The blue one is staring at me!" Marth cried out, pulling out Falchion.

"It can see princess!" Snake retorted, rolling his eyes. Sometimes Marth can be such a sissy.

"Don't call me that!"

As the two continued to fend off the chain chomp, Mario returned with a handful of mini dog bags. He looked shocked while the two attacked his 'precious' pet.

"What do you think-a you're doing?!" The plumber hurried over and snatched the leash from Snake. Chomira instantly started to whimper as Mario took hold of his leash. Marth sheathed his Falchion, but still kept his guard up to the blue chomp.

"That thing was trying to attack us!" Snake protested, Marth nodding in agreement. "Although Marth was being a big sissy."

"No I wasn't!"

"Chomira wouldn't attack a single soul," Mario said with a confused expression. "Are you sure didn't mistake it as a little roughhousing?"

"No way, under any circumstance was breathing crimson fire considered 'roughhousing'!" Snake exclaimed. "That thing was trying to kill me and Marth!"

"Marth and me."

"What?"

"The correct-a grammar is Marth and me. Not the other way around."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's me and Marth."

"Um... guys?"

"What-a is it Marth?"

"One, the blue one is still staring at me. And two, where's the yellow one?" the swordsman pointed out. At the second point, Mario looked down to see that he was only holding a blue and red leash. Then he looked over and saw that the blue one was indeed intently staring at Marth.

"The yellow one should be around here somewhere..."

Just then, Snake sniffed the air. The sudden stench was so horrible, it was able to knock him out. A yellow chain chomp bared it's teeth happily and bounced back to it's other colors.

"Ah, there he is. Snake-a must of accidentally let go of his-a leash," Mario said, gathering said leash back in his hand. "As for-a the first thing you said, that-a is a you problem. Unless there is-a some chemistry. If you know what-a I mean..."

"Ew! That's gross!"

And with that, Mario walked away, Chomira happily following him. Marth hurried over and picked up an unconcious Snake and cautiously followed the plumber.

"This is the worst day ever..."

* * *

Clean the Upstairs and Downstairs Bathrooms: **Kirby and Meta Knight**

"Okay, it's official. This is the worst day ever," Meta Knight muttered under his breath.

"No kidding," Kirby groaned, standing next to the indigo puffball. He and Meta Knight both looked ruefully at the lobby bathroom, armed with numerous sponges and buckets filled to the rim with soapy water.

"Why do we have to do the bathrooms?" Kirby complained. Meta Knight said nothing in reply and dreadfully walked into the bathroom with a yellow sponge. Kirby groaned, trailing after him with a bucket and sponge.

"Please tell me we have extra air freshners," the pink puffball pleaded, using Meta Knight's cape to cover the area where his nose would be.

"Kirby, please let go of my cape," Meta Knight ordered. When he pulled his cape back, he saw the bottom dirty from it being dragged on the floor all this time. "Why doesn't anyone sweep around here? This floor is disgusting!"

As Meta Knight continued to complain about his dirty cape, Kirby continued to rub the toilet seat with the sponge until he eyed the trash can. And to his surprise, there's a rotten, yet uneaten, banana in said trash can.

"Yay! Food!" Kirby exclaimed, inhaling the rotten banana. But he instantly regretted it, and felt the urge to puke. Ten seconds later, he managed to vomit in the toilet. And some fragments, sadly, managed to land on Meta Knight's cape.

The masked puffball looked down at his cape and gasped. "My cape, you asshole! Excuse my potty mouth," he exclaimed, saying the last part really fast. He pulled out Galaxia and aimed it straight at Kirby. "Know my power!"

Ike was walking down the hall at the time, annoyingly holding a duster at his side. If it's not obvious, he was suppose to dust the whole mansion. And the worst part is that he has to do it all by himself.

"Doesn't Master Hand know I'm allergic to dust and pollen?" He groaned sourly. He is secretly cursing the right hand to make him do such a foul chore, and he's not even half way done yet. He sneezed and rubbed his now itchy eyes. Great, now his allergies are acting up.

Ike passed by the lobby bathroom on the way to the dining room and stopped to hear many different noises coming from the other side. From what he could tell, he could hear Kirby's squeals of terror and pain, Meta Knight's thrusts with Galaxia, and could smell vomit.

He paused, wondering if he should break down the door and stop the fight with a prayer to Ashera. After all, it's a half bath, and he's curious how Meta Knight can fight in such a small space. But he decided not to and continued on his way. "They should handle it by themselves," he muttered with a sneeze.

* * *

Cook Dinner: **Link, Zelda, Captain Falcon, Samus**

"Alright, how about some chili and corn bread for dinner tonight?" Zelda suggested. "We have all the ingredients, so going to the store won't be necessary."

All four of them shuddered at the thought of going to the store. No one likes being picked, and it usually ends up with chaos and running/being kicked out of the store.

"I'm cool with it," Link said, blushing towards Zelda. Ever since that stupid dare Fox said made him confess his love to Zelda, Link was trying to play it cool when he was around her.

"Sure," Samus said, leaning against the counter.

"I'm fine with whatever the ladies think," Captain Falcon said, flashing a smile at Samus and Zelda. Samus just scoffed and resisted all urges to punch him in the face. Link was thinking of doing the same, defending Zelda with a glare that could kill thousands.

Zelda suggested that she and Samus handle the cornbread while Link and Captain Falcon cut up the vegetables and herbs that are going to go in the chili.

"I know you're trying to hit on Zelda, and I'd apperciate it if you don't," Link announced, dicing up a tomato.

"I will hit on whoever I like, thank you very much," Captain Falcon retorted, continuing to cut up some green bell peppers. "Besides, the ladies here swoon me. How can I not be attracted to such beauty?"

Link growled, and reached for his Master Sword, but then remembered that Kyte has it from Falco's stupid bet. The racer saw this gesture, and instantly dropped his knife.

"You want to go, elf?"

"I'm a Hylian, not an elf!" Link snapped, throwing his hands up in the air (which is very dangerous with a knife in hand). "It's not that hard to mix up people!"

"FALCON PUNCH!" Luckily for Link, he barely managed to jump out of the way. Gripping his knife like a sword, he charged at the burly racer, who instantly put up a force field to protect himself. As the two continued to brawl (which isn't allowed inside the mansion by the way), the two girls were too occupied with the corn bread to pay attention.

"Now, the mix says it needs two cups of water, a teaspoon of salt, and half a cup of sugar," Zelda read, almost getting hit by an airborne spatula. "Sammie, can you get the water?"

Grabbing the measuring cup, Samus walked over to the sink and poured out two cups of water. But before she could hit the one mark, the measuring cup was shattered by an accurately shot knife. Looking down at her measuring cup with wide eyes, she then glared at the two boys fighting.

"Who broke my measuring cup?" she demanded, pulling out her plasma whip. Scared of the angry bounty hunter and her whip, the two pointed at the other. Sighing, she just whipped both of them to unconsciousness. "That's what you get for not telling me a straight answer."

With that, she went back to Zelda and grabbed another measuring cup.

"Zelda, we need new assisstants," Samus said, pointing to an unconcious Link and Captain Falcon.

* * *

10:00 PM: **Peach's Return**

The limo containing a certain pink princess pulled into the drive way, the headlights dimming as the car turned off. Stepping out, Peach looked straight to see a fully lit mansion. She felt sick to her stomach. She knows that the mansion would be a wreck without her. Wondering what's happening inside, she hurried over to the door and leaned against it to hear.

There, she heard Master Hand talking to what seems like all the Smashers.

"This place looks great. Peach will certainly be happy that the mansion stayed in tip-top shape while she was out. Thank you all for participating in your assigned job, for I saw how hard you all worked. Now you all may relax until Peach returns so we can start dinner."

Smiling, she opened the door to a clean mansion. Before she could take another step, she was surrounded by all the Smashers, happy to see her and offering to take some of her shopping bags to her room. As soon as all the Smashers dispersed away from the princess, Master Hand floated over.

"Welcome back Peach," Master Hand greeted. "I hope you enjoyed your day off."

"I did, thank you," Peach replied with a smile. She walked over to use the lobby bathroom, but stopped and sniffed the air. "Master Hand, why does the bathroom smell like rotten bananas and vomit?"

Before Master Hand could respond, Crazy Hand ran over to the kitchen. "Dinner! Come on, I'm starved bro!"

"Okay." Master Hand turned back to the princess. "I'll have a word with the two who cleaned the bathroom before bed tonight."

Soon, everyone gathered in the dining room, hungry and talking about dinner. Zelda came in, holding a tray of corn bread. She placed it down on the table and sat down. "I hope you all enjoy," she said with a smile.

Everyone looked at the corn bread, then back the princess of Hyrule.

"Um... Zelda? Where's the rest of it?" Ness asked.

"Oh, that's all," Zelda said, trying to hold in the yelling. "Because SOME people forgot to make the rest!"

Everyone looked around in confusion as Link and Captian Falcon tired to quietly sneak away from the table. But Master Hand unfortunately saw them.

"Link, Captain Falcon. Did you not do your jobs accordingly?" Master Hand demanded. Link and Captain Falcon just looked at each other, before dashing out of the room.

"Come back here, you hooligans!" And with that, the hand chased after them, shooting lighting at them every couple of paces. Peach just sighed and cut herself a peice of corn bread.

"Zellie, Sammie, Ky?" The three girls turned to their friend and roommate. "Tell me something."

"Yes?"

"This mansion was a wreck without me, wasn't it?"

The three girls looked at each other for a second, then back at Peach.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

**A/N: And that's it! Wow, this is almost 400 words long... But I've written longer. Trust me. **

**Anyway, like I said before, I'll be updating a lot during July. So keep an eye out for a lot of updates and new stories! **

**Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, as you can see, the old chapter three is gone an is replaced with this chapter. That's because the old chapter was too much like one of prowlessMaster44's chapters from Super Smash Realm. So, this is the new and improved chapter three for triple S. **

**Friendly Reminder: Expect double updates 7/20 through 7/27**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Super Smash Bros**

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**One Shot #3: Ain't No Party like a Super Smash Party**

Prelude: The Hand brothers are off at an overnight sign language convention, and the smashers have one thing on their minds. A nighttime party! But things go haywire and some people are left out of the fun. Can the older smashers hide what they done from Master and Crazy Hand?

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Smiling, Solid Snake double checked his laptop to make sure it was the right time and he's not going insane. Nope, it's exactly 6:45 in the evening. And that's when he's monthly shipment of Amstel and Heinekin beer get imported to the Mansion.

"Why are you so excited?" his roommate, Sonic, asked from his top, blue bunk bed.

"Nothing," Snake replied, trying to act cool. Since the two were from different gaming companies, Master Hand decided to 'kill two birds with one stone' and room them together.

"Yeah, the three yeses of excitement shows absolutely nothing," Sonic said dryly. Dropping his pen to his laptop, he pleaded, "Come on, Snake buddie! We're roommates! You can tell me anything!"

"That's the lamest excuse for you to know anything about my personal life," Snake said with a raised eyebrow. Then he looked up and down the hedgehog. "But are you 17or older?"

"Yeah, I'm 17. Why ask?"

Snake smirked. He climbed up a couple rungs on Sonic's bunk ladder and wrapped an arm around him. "Sonic, you want to know what a drop of true freedom tastes like?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Am I better than Shadow in all ways possible?! Heck yes I want to know what freedom tastes like!"

"No, Shadow's way better. But that doesn't matter right now." Jumping down, Snake walked over to the door. "My monthy shipment of beer and vodka is here today. And like I always do, I'm going to sneak it into the mansion."

"But we can't have alcohol in the mansion!" Sonic protested. "Master Hand says if any of the younger kids have it... well, it's downhill from there. Since Ness and Lucas go crazy over caffeine, imagine what they'll do if they get their hands on your Stella!"

"And that's where you come in," Snake continued. "You're going to cover for me while I use my masterful techniques to get my babies back up here. In return, I'll let you have a taste of your choosing."

Before Sonic can say anything in reply, the intercom came on.

"Attention all Smashers! Report to the living room for a mandatory announcement! I repeat: all smashers to the living room imeddiately!" Master Hand's voice echoed through the speakers.

A couple minutes later, everyone's gathered in the living room, ironically sitting under their game's flag. Master Hand floated to the front of the room and cleared his throat somehow.

"Now, it's important that you all pay close attention to what going to come out of my mouth," Master Hand started. "Crazy and I have to go to a sudden, and quite urgent sign language convention tonight."

"So? Don't you go those, like every other day?" Link asked, everyone nodding in agreement.

"But here's the catch." Master Hand choked out this last part. "It's... It's... an overnight convention."

This made everyone perk up and start talking to their neighbors. There's never been a night where Master or Crazy Hand left them alone at the mansion. And for good reasons too. But since the two Hands are leaving for the night, the smashers can do whatever they please.

"Quiet, quiet. Now—"

Suddenly, Crazy barged into the room, a red suitcase flying in after him in pursuit.

"Bro! The taxi is here to take us to the convention!"

"He's ten minutes early. I'll be out in a second." Snapping his fingers, a dark blue suitcase appeared next to the right hand. Turning back to the smashers, he sternly said, "I expect this mansion and you all to be in one peice when I get back. And NO parties!"

Satisfied, he floated out of the room, his suitcase rolling after him. Crazy giddily trailed, his suitcase flying in all sorts of directions after him. Making sure they were gone, Link turned back to the smashers.

"You know what I'm thinking guys?"

"'Making out with Zelda?" Toon Link asked, a bunch of giggles and smirks from the kids and some of the older smashers came afterward. Link and Zelda blushed.

"Shut up toon me. And no," Link groaned. Smiling, he continued, "let's throw a party!"

A bunch of whoops and cries of acceptance escaped the smashers' mouths. All but Pit's.

"But Master Hand clearly said no parties," the angel reminded everyone. But the glares everyone threw his way made him change his mind. "But parties are totally fine without him here."

* * *

Three hours later, the 30 smashers were having the time of their lives. The living room has been turned into a dance floor, and Game and Watch was doing a great job managing the DJ station, playing a lot songs from numerous games.

However, Link was pacing around the dining table, fighting with his self conscious whether to ask Zelda to dance.

"Come on Link! Be a man and ask her to dance!"

"But what if she says no? You'll be an embarassment for the rest of your life!"

"If you don't try, you don't know. Guess who said that, huh?"

"Zelda, yeah, yeah. But I know I'm going to fail. There's no argument needed."

"So then why are you arguing with yourself?"

"You aren't helping my case here!"

"Um, Link?"

The hero of time paused mid-sentence and turned around to find Zelda standing in front of the dining room table. Eyebrow raised, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Zel! Oh, um... ah... I'm-I'm fine. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You weren't at the dance floor or the bar. People are starting to get worried that you bailed." As the princess inched closer, Link started to back away.

"N-N-N-No, I'm okay."

"You were just talking to yourself. And **losing**."

Embarrassed as heck, Link could feel the blush rising. Feeling something smooth, he saw that he hit the limit and his back is up against the wall. As Zelda approached, Link braced himself. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Zel, would you like to dance with me?" Link rushed, quickly covering his mouth after realizing what he said. Shocked, Zelda back up a bit.

"No, no, that's not I meant. I mean—"

"I know what you mean Link," Zelda said with her hands on her hips. "And no I wouldn't like to dance with you."

"Oh, that's fine." _You messed this one up bad Link. You officially the face of embarassment for Hyrule_, Link thought with dismay. Dropping his head in shame, he turned to leave the room. But not before Zelda pecked him on the cheek.

"No, don't go silly," she said with a bashful smile. "I mean I would **love** to dance with you."

* * *

The music blasted towards the dance floor, and which some of the smashers were showing off some of their smooth moves. However, some of the smashers were just swaying their heads up and down, not moving their bodies what-so-ever.

Kirby was dancing his heart out, doing his taunt in a dance-like formation. But then he bumped into Meta Knight, who was just bobbing his head up and down to the beat. "Hey Meta Knight?"

The dark blue puff-ball turned around. "Yes Kirby?"

"How come you aren't dancing?"

"I am dancing," Meta Knight replied. He showed Kirby his head bob. "See?"

"That isn't dancing! You're just bobbing your head up and down!" Kirby exclaimed.

"That is a form of dancing. Since dancing is moving rhythmically with the music, I am dancing to a degree that my head is moving with this music," Meta Knight explained. Kirby just rolled his eyes, but then an idea hit him. He turned to the masked puffball with determined eyes.

"I bet you just don't know any other moves besides that stupid head bob."

This made Meta Knight stop 'dancing'. He turned to Kirby with slanted yellow eyes. "That is not true."

"So prove it."

Meta Knight deepened his glare. "Fine. Kirby, I challenge you to a dance-off."

Kirby smirked. "Challenge accepted. Bring it on. Hey Game and Watch!"

The flat man turned towards the two Kirby characters, holding up his headphones to indicate that he's listening.

"Drop us a beat. A dance-off beat if you will," Kirby called out. This caught the attentions of all the smashers on the dance floor and to form a circle around the two Kirby characters. Smiling, Game and Watch started to play a remix version of _Kirby VS Meta Knight _from_ Kirby Super Star Ultra_. (**A/N: You may need to use your imagination for this next part**)

"Perfect," both of them said in unison. Glaring at each other, Meta Knight decided to start it off since he issued the challenge. Swishing his cape to the side, he started by sliding to the left and right until he picked up enough momentum to do a 180. He then drew Galaxia and threw it up in the air. Doing two perfect backflips, he caught it flawlessly.

The crowd applauding and whistled with approval. But now it was Kirby's turn. He started off with his taunt, which of course everyone knows and loves. He then dropped to the floor and started to move his feet clockwise around his body (like hip hop dancers do). Doing a front flip to jump back up, he spun on foot and pointed at Meta Knight with one finger(?).

"Try to out match that," Kirby said with a smirk.

"Gladly." Once again, he swished his cape to the side. He mimicked Kirby's clockwise move, but went counter-clockwise instead. After jumping back up, he turned cape into his wings and flew circles around the audience, doing backflips and spins in between. He then finished by landing in a right split. Turning towards Kirby, he smirked, "I believe I won."

This made the smashers go wild and applaud like crazy. Game and Watch pointed at Meta Knight, showing that he was the winner by far. Happy that his plan worked, Kirby hurried over to the masked puffball.

"Congrats. Now get up and dance like **that** from now on. No more head bobs."

"I wish I could Kirby, but there is one issue."

Kirby rolled his eyes and sighed. "What in Galaxy's name could be the issue this time?"

Meta Knight winced, "I'm stuck in the splits. And it really hurts."

* * *

The bar was even more active than the dance floor. The drunk-happy smashers continued to demand more alcohol drinks, and luckily for the bar tender, his monthly shipment of beer came in earlier today.

"Man Snake, this Amstel tastes amazing!" Ike said, his voice slightly slurred after already drinking nine shots. "Pass me another!"

As Snake poured another glass for the mercenary, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find himself face-to-face with his roommate. "Oh, hey Sonic. What's up?"

"I did my job, so can I have that taste of freedom you promised me?" the blue hedgehog asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, right. Is Bud Light okay?" Seeing the nod, agent took out a small shot glass and poured a small amount of Bud Light into the glass. He passed it to Sonic with a, "drink up."

Taking a small sip, the hedgehog's eyes lit up. "This taste is so awesome! Wheeeeeeeeeee!" The next thing everyone knew, Sonic was running around the room on a hyper craze. He then pushed pass Ike, knocking him into Marth's lap.

"What the— get off me!" The Altean pushed Ike off, making him land on the floor. But sadly, his Amstel flew out of his hand and spilled all over his face. Ike chuckled and hiccuped as the alcohol dripped down Marth's face. "Oh, that's it you drunk ass!"

Standing up, he then jumped and landed straight on Ike's chest, elbowing him the gut. Ike giddily laughed out of being drunk, but then felt the vomit rising. "Uh, Marth..."

"Shut up! You spilled beer on my luscious hair!"

The smashers surrounding him gave him a weird look as he continued to beat up Ike. "Not like that definition of luscious!"

"M-M-Marth—!" Before he can get the rest out, Ike vomited all over his Fire Emblem friend. After he finished, Marth, and everyone at the bar, had a shocked expression written all over thier faces.

Ike quickly threw Marth off him and back away, fearing what happens next. "Marth? Are you okay?" he managed to squeak out. At first, the prince didn't say a word. But then, he turned on Ike with infuriating blue eyes.

"Do. I. Look. Okay?!" he growled. Pulling out Falchion, he spun it around his hand before pointing it at Ike's chest. The mercenary looked down at Falchion and his chest, then back up at Marth.

"Judging by your evil glare and the fact Falchion is pointed directly my chest... No."

And with that, he dashed off, Marth directly on his heels. Hoping to lose him on the dance floor, Ike quickly headed into and tried to blend in with the fray of people. But Marth was like a hounddog and copied all of his maneuvers, no matter the difficulty. Tired of running, Ike just decided to execute Plan B. And Ike always liked using Plan B.

Drawing Ragnell, he smirked and said, "You want a fight? You'll get a fight."

Swords raised, the two swordsmen ran at each other. Clashing and clanging, they kept attacking and deflecting the other's blow. The dancers on the dance floor scattered as they advanced on with their sword fight. Then, Ike managed to send Falchion flying and fall on the floor. Pinning Marth down, he pointed Ragnell at his neck.

"I win." But before Ike could do or say anything else, his hangover caught up with him. Groaning, he let go of Marth and put his spare hand on his head. Grabbing Falchion, Marth smirked and approached the drunk mercenary.

"Correction. I win," he said. He pushed the drunk Ike over, and put one foot on his chest. "Yes! I beat Ike!"

"You do realize he's drunk, right?" Falco pointed out from his bar stool. Before the prince could say anything back, both he and Fox covered their noses.

"Dude! That stench is really unattractive! It smells like you just rolled in the dump!" Fox cried out.

"Take a shower!" Falco added. Marth glared at the two pilots.

"You couldn't let me enjoy myself for two seconds... And shut up! I am rocking this aroma!" With that, he walked out of the room to go and take a shower. Fox and Falco just looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

**TIMESKIP, THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

"Hurry guys! Master and Crazy Hand will be back anytime now!" Peach cried out, scrubbing the kitchen with a dishcloth as hard as she can. The older smashers were dashing around the mansion, cleaning it as fast as they can.

Zelda and Lucario were using their magic to take apart the dance floor and DJ station. Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Samus were shooting down the balloons with their lasers and guns. Pit and Meta Knight were flying around, gathering the streamers and spraying the place with air freshener. Snake was using his box technique to sneak his left over beer bottles back in his room. Just then, the limo horn honked, telling everyone that the Hand brothers are home.

"Oh fuck! They're home!" Bowser cursed. He turned to the others. "Guys! They're back!"

"Damn! Everyone, act natural!" Mario ordered, hurrying over to the couch. The others joined him, trying their best to convince that they were just relaxing in the living room.

Opening the door, Crazy Hand ran into the main lobby in his usual giddy way. Master Hand, however, was trailing in more slowly, afraid to find his mansion in shambles and ruins. If he had eyes, they would be scrunched shut.

"Yay! We're home bro!" Crazy said happily. Master Hand nodded, looking at every nook and crannie, making sure everything was like it was originally. "You want me to take your suitcase back up?"

"No thank you. I need to see if any of our smashers need to go to the hospital. Or are currently fighting at the moment." Nodding, Crazy ran up to his room, his suitcase following. Master Hand floated towards the kitchen to find the older smashers in a nice smelling living room.

"Welcome back Master Hand! How was your convention?" Link asked.

"Fine, thank you," the older hand responded. He looked at the smashers, then back at Link. "It looks like none of you are hurt or injured at the moment..."

All the smashers inwardly sighed with relief. So far, he's not suspecting a thing.

"...But where are the younger smashers?"

And that relief was replace with instant panic. Out of all the worry about getting the place clean, they forgot about the locked up younger kids!

"We're right here," Toon Link called out, coming through the main lobby. The other five followed him and sat down on the floor. They tried their best not to laugh at the older smashers' shocked and confused expressions.

"We would've gotten here sooner, but we just finished up a quick game of baseball," Ness explained. Master Hand nodded and turned back to the stairs.

"It looks like you all did fine by yourselves for the evening. If you need me, I'll be upstairs unpacking my belongings."

As soon as he was out of earshot, all 30 of the older smashers turned to the six kids.

"How did you get out of Master Hand's room?" Luigi asked. The kids looked each other, then back at the older smashers.

"It's a long story..." Lucas started.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

The night was young, and so were these smashers. It was 8:45 and the party was already getting hype.

"Why do we have to stay in here?!" Ness complained, hoping to break down the magical door with his fists, but with no avail. Sadly, the six kids weren't invited and locked up. Since there could be some M rated actions happening, the older smashers didn't want to take that chance and hid them away from all the action downstairs. And the easiest way to that was lock them up in Master Hand's bedroom.

"We can't break that door down Ness," Lucas groaned, sitting down on fluffy carpet. "It's sealed with Zelda, Kyte, and Lucario's powers. And our powers aren't developed enough to outmatch all three of theirs combined."

"Gah, this stinks worse than a bunch Ryhorn droppings!" Red cried out, flopping down on Master Hand's fancy king-sized bed. "I mean, I'm almost 14! If Diddy and Jigglypuff are down there, then I should be down there too!"

"You're birthday's not until nine months," Toon Link pointed out. Red stuck his tongue out in reply. While those four moped about not being downstairs, Nana was passing the time by showing Popo her cat cradling kills.

"Now, stick your hand in the hole," Nana ordered. Trying not to laugh at what his sister said, he did what he was told and stuck his left hand in. When Nana let the string go, it flopped as one big loop on Popo's wrist.

"Wow. Before, you had it going in all sorts of directions," Popo said, giving the string back to his younger sister. Ness turned to the twins.

"A peice of string?! Don't you guys care about your lives and want to get out of here?!"

_That's it! _Toon Link jumped to his feet. Hurrying over, he grabbed the peice of string out of Nana's hand.

"Hey! Give it back Toony!"

"Hold on a sec," the toon version of Link said. He pulled out a measuring tape and measured said string. "Yes! It's a good two feet!"

"So?" Lucas questioned.

"So," Toon Link repeated. "It's long enough to reach a fourth from here to the fence in the courtyard. Nana and Popo can tie the rope to this design on Master Hand's bed and use their experience in trust to extend the rope. Then Ness and Lucas can use their PSI powers to freeze an extension the rest of the way. And bam! We have a simple zip line. We can use Master Hand's hangers as sliders."

"But Master Hand only has three hangers in his closet." Popo pointed to the closet, which indeed, does have only three hangers.

"Then Red's Charizard can fly the rest of us down," Toon Link said. "Since he's too small to fit through the window, he can simply break a part of the wall. Surely Master Hand won't mind."

"But he said he wanted the mansion in one whole peice when he gets back," Lucas pointed out. "We'll be in big trouble if he finds a hole the shape of Charizard in his wall."

"Well, it's worth the risk if we want to get to that party," Toon Link said confidently. "Are you in people?"

"I'm in," Ness said, sticking his hand above Toon Link's.

"Me too," Red said, doing the same motion. "I'm a big fan of spy missions and using my pokemon to break through things."

"We're both in too," Nana and Popo said in unison. The five then looked at Lucas, waiting for his answer. Clearly outnumbered in this situation, he sighed and put his hand in with the others.

"Alright, let's do this!" Toon Link said excitedly as they threw their hands up in the air. As they were told, Nana and Popo tied the rope to the design on the bed. Gripping onto her brother's arm, Nana stood on the edge of window sill and held out the rope. Together, Ness and Lucas called out 'PK Freeze' and made an ice extension to the picket.

"Alright, Ness, Lucas, and I will use the zip line while Red and the twins can fly on Charizard," Toon Link said, passing out the two hangers to the Earthbound kids. Nodding, Red pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Charizard!"

The firery dragon pokemon came out of it's ball and roared. He then turned to his trainer, waiting for an order.

"Charizard, I need you to fly the twins and me through the wall," Red ordered, helping Nana and Popo onto the pokemon. "Use your rock smash to do that, okay?"

Grunting a yes, he waited for Red to climb on his back.

"Now, when Charizard hits the wall, I need you to duck as if your life depends on it," Red told the Ice Climber twins. He watched as the three zip liners went down their zip line. "Because it literally may."

Gulping in fear, the two nodded. Red turned towards the wall. "Alright, now Charizard!"

The pokemon reared, then charged forward. When he was an inch away from the wall, Nana and Popo both screamed and hugged each other in the other's arms. There was a loud smash, and the three could feel the breeze, signaling that they were out home-free.

"P-P-Popo? Are we dead?" Nana managed to squeak out. Red laughed and pulled the twins apart.

"No, you are very much alive. Charizard wouldn't hurt a single soul on purpose unless it's a brawl."

The two sighed with relief as Red helped them down. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas hurried over to the three with sighs of relief.

"As we were zipping down, I heard screams and thought one of you was hurt," Toon Link said. "Thankfully it was just my favorite types: screams of fear. Although, I have to admit, Popo sounded like a girl up there."

The others laughed while Popo blushed. "Shut up Toon."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"...And that's how we miraculously escaped," Popo finished. The older smashers took a moment to process what just happened, then smiled.

"Well, lucky for you, you all saved our butts. If you all didn't get out, we would've been in a lot of trouble with Master Hand," Kyte said with a smile.

"So, can we be invited to the next party?" Nana asked, all of them putting on the cutest faces they could muster. The older smashers looked at each other, then back at the innocent looking kids.

"We'll think about it," Mario responded.

"That's good enough for me," Ness said imeddiately, his friends nodding in agreement. Just then, Master Hand stormed into the room.

"Would one of you like to explain to me why there's a hole the shape of Charizard in my wall?" the right hand demanded. The 30 older smashers backed up and ran off, until it was just the six young smashers in front of the powerful hand.

"Heh... It's a long story..." Red started. Master Hand floated over to one of the chairs, signaling the kids to follow.

"I've got all day."

**A/N: And that's it. The ending is totally suckish, but it's the end regardless. Tell me what you think in the comment section. **

**I hit 4,000 words! These one-shots are getting longer each time... It's starting to make me nervous. **

**Remember, I'm doing double updates starting today throughout the 27th. So keep an eye out for updates and/or new stories. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next one-shot for Super Smash Shots (also known as Triple S)! I may do a couple more one-shots before I start the first short story. It's going to be awesome! **

**Now, I know you are going to hate me for this. I said I would do double updates, but things happened, and now I don't have the time to do double updates. If I manage to finish two things during one day, I will post them without hesitation. But don't get your hopes up for two updates. Like I said, I'm sorry for not being able to keep my promise, but things happen. **

**And to Magic Detective, Kyte is my OC. Sorry if that confused you and that I didn't put her in the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Super Smash Bros. **

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**One Shot #4: Kooking with Kirby and Co.**

Prelude: After failing to do their chores for a second time, Kirby and Meta Knight are forced to make dinner for the evening. But nothing in the mansion goes successfully without ONE mishap. Will Kirby and Meta Knight make a successful dinner?

* * *

"Kirby and Meta Knight, please report to my office. I repeat, Kirby and Meta Knight: come to my office this instant."

Master Hand tried to look down at the two puffballs, but all he could see were the top of their heads. And honestly, it wasn't better for them. All the two Kirby characters could see was the mysterious substance underneath Master Hand's desk. After a couple seconds of silence passed, things started to become awkward.

"Okay, I can't it anymore," Master Hand spoke up, floating out of the room. Thinking that the meeting is over, Kirby and Meta Knight also got up to leave...

"If either of you leave this room, pray to Galaxy I won't find and kill you."

... And they immediately sat back down.

* * *

"Ah, that's much better."

The two puffballs found themselves sitting on two of the counter stools from the kitchen. Perfectly eye-level with the floating hand, they all can continue on without having to crane their necks (or wrists).

"This is a clear insult," Meta Knight stated. "It shows that we're so short, we need **bar stools **just to see you."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make, Meta Knight," Master Hand started. "And it also not my fault puberty hasn't been kind to either of you."

"Ouch," Kirby muttered to himself. Before Meta Knight can get a hand on Galaxia, Masted Hand continued on with his conversation.

"But yet again, that's not the point. I called both of you here to ask why you failed to clean the bathrooms a second time in a row."

Meta Knight and Kirby looked at each other, and then back at Master Hand. Pointing to the other, they said in unison, "It was his fault."

Kirby turned to the dark blue puffball. "No, it was **your **fault!"

"I wasn't the one who ate the candle that smells like passion fruit and cherries!"

"How in the world was I suppose to know that candles aren't edible?!"

If it were possible, Master Hand would be sweat dropping right now. Seeing that this is getting nowhere, he simply stated, "Well, they look nor smell any nicer than the first time you two had to do it. So, I'm assigning you two another job together—"

"Please tell me it's not another bathroom job," Kirby pleaded. Meta Knight just rolled his eyes, but he was secretly praying that it wasn't anything bathroom realted too.

"It's not," Master Hand answered. They both inwardly sighed with relief. "However, you two both have to cook dinner tonight."

"Cooking?!" Kirby said happily. "I love cooking! I'll do it!"

"But you both must contribute your talents. Kirby can't do all the work," Master Hand added. _Shit_, Meta Knight thought. He was hoping for the exact opposite of what the hand just said.

"But Meta Knight can't cook!" Kirby protested.

"He's not joking. I seriously can't cook," Meta Knight agreed. The hand looked at the two, thinking whether he should believe them or if it's just an excuse to get out of cooking.

"Well, then I wish the both of you luck. And if you can't do this, then I'm signing you two up with the new Partners Club that's starting next week. Because lets face it: if you can't do **this **together, then you need serious help."

Kirby grasped his heart as if he was experencing a heart attack, while Meta Knight simply glared.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." The two of them stared down the other, but neither of them made a sound. Not hearing a response back, Master Hand seemed more then satisfied.

"Good. You both are dismissed. "As the two left, Master Hand called out, "And take the counter stools with you."

* * *

After placing the stools back, Meta Knight turned to Kirby. "Any idea on how we're going to do this?"

Pulling out his chef hat from his final smash, he said, "Well, since I can't do this by myself, and you don't have an ounce of culinary skill, we're going to need help."

Once he put it on his head, he walked towards the exit, waiting for the first four smashers to walk by the kitchen. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Pit was sauntering by, hoping to get a delicious bowl of ice cream for a snack. But instead, Kirby snagged him by the corner of his toga. This made him clumsily stumble into the kitchen.

"Hey! What the heck Kirby?" Pit asked.

"We request that you cook with us," Meta Knight simply said. Pit furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know... I've never cooked before."

This made Kirby face-palm. "Does anyone in this mansion know a single thing about cooking? Or am I surrounded by culinary deprived idiots?"

Just then, Ganondorf walked into the kitchen. Kirby turned towards the angel, who was desperately trying to escape his fate. "Don't move."

Happy about finding his next victim, Kirby hurried over to the big Gerudo. "Ganondorf, pal!"

"What do you want?"

"Cook with us."

"What the? No, I have better things to do than cook, let alone with you losers."

Kirby laughed with a maniacal tone. "Haha, you're acting as if you have a choice. Now, I suggest you help us or else things are going to get dark very fast."

At first he was confused, but then Ganondorf understood what he meant. Closing the fridge, he quickly hurried over to Meta Knight and Pit. "Has he ever said anything that dark around you guys?"

Both of them shook their heads. Meanwhile, Zelda was dragged over to the three boys by a sudden super-strong Kirby. She looked at each one, then face-palmed. "This isn't going to end well..."

Link was strolling by the kitchen, heading to the music room to practice his favorite instrument. He had a strong feeling for creativity today, and he wanted to blow it all out on his precious ocarina. Little did he know it will be used in the kitchen instead. He felt someone grab his tunic and pulled him in the kitchen.

"Hey, watch it—" The hero turned around to find himself face to face with Kirby in a chef's hat. He was about to pray to Din, Nayru, and Farore for not beating up the pink puffball so badly for forcefully pulling him. But then he saw Zelda in the background, and his mood was changed in an instant. "Hi Zel!"

"Hi Link," she said with a smile. "Kirby needs help with making dinner. Care to join us?"

Link thought about it. His attention was caught by Pit and Meta Knight, who trying their bests to signal him not to, and Ganondorf who was doing a punching motion with his hands. But then he glanced back at Zelda, with a hopeful look plastered on her face.

"Sure, I'll help."

Ganondorf tried to charge at him, and would of succeeded too if Pit and Meta Knight didn't hold him back. Satisfied that he has his team, Kirby faced the five smashers.

"Alright people! Let's get cooking!"

He headed towards the pantry and opened it to find it almost deserted. There was a spare box of penne pasta, some weird-looking fruits, and sundae toppings. "Meta Knight, check if there's anything in the fridge."

The masked puffball walked over and opened the fridge as commanded. However, it wasn't any better than the pantry. There only was half a carton of skim milk and four ice cream flavorings. He took out all of the items and said, "Nothing much in here either."

Kirby sighed and took the items out of the pantry. "We must of used up all of the good food at the nighttime party. I guess we'll have to do the best with what we got."

This made everyone in the room flinch. They knew when someone uses 'the best we got' never ends well when it comes to the smashers and the mansion. It always ends in disaster and/or explosions.

Suddenly, an idea came to Kirby's mind. "I got it! But we'll need to team up..."

* * *

"I hate my partner," Link complained. Ganondorf just glared at him as he pulled out a big pot for the pasta. It took all his willpower not to use his Warlock punch on the Hylian.

"Just deal with it," Kirby's voice called. The chef could tell Link wanted to paired with Zelda, but he knew it would be better if she helped out Pit due to fact he doesn't know a thing about cooking, and she has some experience. And he needs to show Meta Knight some of his skills, so Link has no option but to pair up with his arch enemy.

Both of the Legend of Zelda characters forced out a sigh. Ganondorf turned to Link and said, "Go and pour some water into the pot."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"You're closer to the sink, you moron."

The two of them continued to pass the pot between them, which really started to tire out the arms. Kirby saw the commotion, and quickly hurried over to them. "Guys, if you are having issues, I'll start it out." He grabbed the pot out of Link's hands and filled it half way with water. He then placed it on the biggest burner and turned the dial on '10'.

"Are you sure you want it on ten?" Link managed to squeak out. From what he learned from this mansion, putting things on the highest setting could end in a catastrophe.

"If you want this water to boil anytime soon, then yes." Kirby walked away from a uneased Link and Ganondorf and back over to Meta Knight. "Now, keep a sharp eye on the pot and wait for it to boil."

Ganondorf and Link stared at the water as it started to bubble. Soon, it started to creep towards the top for being on such a high setting for so long.

"Hurry and turn the burner down to a lower setting!" Kirby called from his station.

Ganondorf nervously gulped. He gingerly approached the bubbling pot and reached his hand out to the dial. But some of the water started to drip down the sides, and a drop hit the Gerudo's hand. He squealed like a little girl and ducked behind Link.

"That wretched thing tried to scald me!" He cried out, pointing to the pot. Link sighed and moved forward, safely turning the dial to a content '4'. Then an idea hit him, and he smirked.

"I guess I'm free to call you a big baby now," Link said with a smile. Ganondorf glared at the Hero.

"Like you wouldn't scream like a little girl if a boiling pot of water fell on your hand."

"It was a small drop, you baby."

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

After checking that Link and Ganondorf wasn't flooding the mansion, Kirby turned back to Meta Knight. He passed the caped puff a cutting board and one of the weird-looking fruits from the pantry. "Meta Knight, use Galaxia to dice this up and put it in the blender."

Meta Knight took the fruit and sniffed it. "What is this? And how do you dice a fruit?"

"How am I suppose to know? I didn't go to the store when we got these. And basically cut it into small cubes," Kirby instructed. He took out his own sword and pulled out another fruit. "Here, allow me to demonstrate."

Kirby placed the fruit on the cutting board and accurately sliced the stem off. With blinding speed, he started to dice the fruit. He was so fast, Meta Knight didn't catch a single thing he did. Seconds later, Kirby stopped and Meta Knight saw many purple cubes the on the cutting board.

"Now you try." Before Meta Knight could pull out Galaxia, the two of them heard one of Link's famous screams.

"You poked me in the eye with a dry noodle, you bitch!"

"Well, that's what you get for calling me a baby, you baby!"

"Wow, smooth comeback."

Swiveling around, Kirby cried out to Ganondorf, "Hey, hands off my copper pan! It was shipped all the way from Popstar!"

Meta Knight started to chuckle when Kirby exclaimed, "You haven't put the noodles in yet?!" but was stopped when he heard, "Start dicing Meta Knight!"

Groaning, he turned back to the fruit on his cutting board. Or was on his cutting board. He turned to find King DeDeDe munching on said fruit, the purple juice running down his chin. The penguin looked up at the fuming swordsman, pointed to the fruit, and asked, "Oh, were you using this?"

"Yes. I was using that, you ninny!" Meta Knight pulled out Galaxia, he shouted, "Give it back, you fool!"

"Um... that's impossible, unless you knock it out of me..." King DeDeDe pointed at his portly belly. "And no one calls me a fool without meeting my hammer!" Meta Knight just smiled.

"Nothing's impossible in this mansion." And with that, he started chasing DeDeDe around the kitchen. Hammer raised, the king continued to defend himself. Until he passed the bag of fruits. Wide eyed, he dropped his hammer and pointed at the bag.

"There's a whole bag of the same fruit right there!"

"That one's different! He and I had a special connection!" Meta Knight protested. DeDeDe raised an eyebrow, apparently creeped out at the kinght's new attitude.

"Okay... You have issues you need to discuss."

"Master Hand said that already. And if Kirby and I can't make a successful dinner, we'll be signed up for the Partner's Club next week."

"Oh... Good luck. I heard that place makes you do stupid activities and spill your feelings to the other person..."

Meta Knight gasped. "It's even worse than I anticipated! I don't share my feelings with anyone. Anyone!" Desperately, he pulled the King over to his cutting board and handed him a knife. "Do you know how to dice a fruit?"

DeDeDe just smirked and skillfully spun the knife inbetween his fingers. "Do I look like an idiot?" And with that, he diced up the fruit the same way Kirby did. "Here you go."

Bewildered, Meta Knight scooped some of the fruit into the blender. "Am I the only one here who can't dice a fruit?!"

But King DeDeDe fainted from the side effects for eating the strange fruit. Ironically, Kirby just came back to his partner.

"Honestly, those two have some serious problems..." Kirby muttered to himself. Not noticing the evil king, he looked at the blender and smiled. "Wow... That's some pretty good dicing Meta Knight. You learn fast."

Meta Knigbt tried to indicate that he didn't do it and the fruit is really dangerous, but then stopped and tried to act cool from the praise. "Yeah... I'm a fast learner if you didn't know."

Kirby smiled. "That's great. Because I need you to dice two other types of fruit as well. After all, it isn't a fruit smoothie without different fruits in it—"

He heard a thumping noise, and saw the masked puffball fainted on the floor.

* * *

"Alright Pit, we have the simplest job. We need to make different sundaes for the kids," Zelda said with a smile. "Do you have the wish list?"

Pit nodded and passed the princess the list.

**Nana**: _one scoop of Raspberry and one scoop of Vanilla with chocolate syrup and one cherry on top_

**Popo**: _two scoops of Raspberry with chocolate syrup and one cherry on top_

**Ness**: _three scoops of Chocolate with fudge syrup and rainbow sprinkles on top_

**Lucas**:_ two Vanilla with chocolate syrup and one cherry on top_

**Toon Link**: _one scoop of Chocolate, one scoop of Vanilla, and one scoop of Strawberry with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top_

**Red**: _one scoops of Strawberry and one scoop of Raspberry with strawberry syrup, and two cherries on top_

"Okay, let's start with Nana. She wants one scoop of Raspberry and one scoop of Vanilla. Pit, can you put the some of the vanilla extract one bowl and the raspberry flavoring in another?"

Grabbing two different bowls, Pit poured a bit of the extract in one and the flavoring in the other like Zelda said. He also added some of the skim milk and sugar.

"Now, I'm going to use a spell that will make the ice cream freeze faster. Then you can scoop the necessary amounts and toppings." Zelda shut her eyes and started chanting some words he never heard before. And like she said, the mixture started to freeze. Remembering Nana's request, he scooped one scoop of vanilla and raspberry into a seperate bowl.

"This is too easy," Pit said with a smile as he poured some chocolate syrup and a dropped a cherry in the bowl. "If we keep this up, we'll be done in no time."

**A COUPLE SECONDS LATER...**

"I spoke too soon," Pit mumbled to himself. He turned to Zelda, who was happily talking to Link. They were discussing movie plans, and honestly, the angel couldn't care less. He then spotted a peice of paper sticking out of Zelda's pocket. Using his techniques, he managed to pull the peice of paper from her pocket without her noticing.

_It must be the spell she was using_, Pit thought to himself as he headed back to the ice cream. Repeating what was on the paper, he saw that the ice cream was indeed freezing. Smiling, he continued to make the ice cream and use the spell whenever he started to run out. A couple minutes later, he finished all of the ice cream requests.

"Zelda! I'm all done," Pit called out, hiding the paper behind his back. The princess looked at the angel, then back at the bowls.

"Wow, we had all of that ice cream left over," Zelda marveled as she put the sundaes in the fridge. "Kirby, we're all done!"

"Great!" Kirby grabbed the big bowl of noodles and also shoved it into the fridge. Pit and the others helped clean the kitchen, and eventually saw King DeDeDe passed out on the floor. _Huh, he must be tired. Although the kitchen floor is an unusual place to sleep..._

* * *

Eventually, dinner was served. The three Legend of Zelda characters, two Kirby characters, and Pit watched as the hungry smashers hurried into the dining room, surprisingly in a single line. Once everyone was seated, Kirby stood on the table, tapping a fork to his glass.

"Attention everyone! I would like to thank Pit, Zelda, Link, Meta Knight, and Ganondorf for helping me make this dinner," the pink puffball announced. The five bowed/curtseyed as the other smashers applauded.

"I would also like to thank Popstar for everything going perfectly and without a hitch. And I wish the six unlucky souls who have to go shopping tomorrow," Kirby continued.

"Um... Kirby, our sundaes taste weird," Lucas spoke up. The star warrior turned to the six just in time to see the unfortunate sight of them throwing up ice cream and cherries. While no one was looking, Pit quickly pulled out the peice of paper that was in Zelda's pocket and saw that the title said **Freeze and Puke Spell**.

"Who would use this?!" Pit cried out. But apparently didn't finish reading. It also said **Use on Ganondorf if Captured**. "Oh, that explains a lot..."

"Well... that's only one thing gone wrong. Everything else should be just fine—" Kirby reassured the smashers. But he spoke too soon, and all the smashers fainted due to drinking the fruit smoothie with the deadly fruit in it. Meta Knight and Kirby looked each other in fear.

"Well, it's off to the Partner Club with us..." Kirby sighed. Meta Knight shook his head in agreement.

"It was nice knowing you Kirby."

"Same here pal."

**A/N: ...And that's the end. Thankfully, this chapter was only 3,000 words, so my chapters aren't getting bigger each time. Phew.**

**The way Kirby got his assistants and the Link/Ganondorf/Kirby scene was based off of prowlessMaster44's chapter 7 from Super Smash Realm. It's really funny, and I highly reccomend it to anyone who likes a good laugh. **

**And like I said, I won't be able to do double updates this week. I will do anther update later today, but that's it. I have marching band practice staring next week, so I have to practice and prepare for August. Why? I'll be participating in Band Camp (it's a hardcore practice session all of August) on all the weekdays, so I may update more often on the weekends starting on August 1st. Yeah, I sometimes hate having a real life too. **

**That's all I have to say. Read and Review guys! **

**~Elemental**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And this is my upload for today. I may edit Chapter 4 today for you prowlessMaster44 if I have time after I post this. And I understand: no more refrences. **

**Friendly Reminder: No double updates. Please check Chapter 4's author notes for an explanation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. I just own Kyte**

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**One Shot #4: Battle of the Band Geeks**

Prelude: Smashville is hosting the annual Battle of the Bands at the famous orchestra hall, and Master Hand signed up all the smashers to participate under one band. But none of these smashers know how to play an instrument. Can they figure out how to by their performance?

* * *

It was a nice, sunny day around Smashville. The birds chirped a happy song to their neighbors, and nothing could perfect on this fine day.

"NOTHING COULD BE MORE WRONG!" Link exclaimed. He was sitting on one of Master Hand's chairs, glaring at the owner with slanted eyebrows. "You do know none of these guys have the skills, right?"

"It's a good experience for our smashers. All they do is cause mischief, and I believe an instrument can soften that. After all, many say that music makes you smarter," Master Hand lectured.

Yes, next week is when the annual Battle of the Bands happens. This event is when bands from all over the gaming world come and show their musical skills. It's Smashville's turn to host such an event, and Master Hand thinks it's a great idea to represent with the town with it's finest fighters.

"So why am I here? If this is such a big deal, why didn't you announce it over the intercom?" Link asked in an exasperated tone.

"Since you have the most musical skill, I'd hope you can teach some of these smashers some musical knowledge."

This made Link flabbergasted. All the 'skills' he has is a couple years of learning the ocarina. And he wasted all those years to use it as time travel as a rescue mission for Zelda. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm positive. Besides, what could go wrong?" Master Hand asked with a shrug. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we could embarrass ourselves in front of everyone and never show our faces back at our home games ever again," Link said sarcastically. If he could, Master Hand would be rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's too late. I can't take back the participation form unless I pay the refund."

"How much is the refund?"

"Over a thousand dollars."

"Over a thousand dollars?!" Link exclaimed. "Why is the refund so much money?!"

"Well, it's thirty dollars per person and instrument to sign up, and since we're hosting the show this year, we need to pay the extra hundred for the space," Master Hand explained. "And to do that, I'll have to make budget cuts to all of your paychecks."

This made Link gasp. They're already earning a spectacular 135 dollars a week through hard work and beating each up. And he's determined not to let any go down the drain. Forcing out a sigh, he said, "Fine, I'll do it."

This satisfied Master Hand greatly. "Excellent. I'll let you use the intercom to make the announcement."

* * *

Marth happily strolled into the kitchen, sitting down at one of the round tables by the windows. There wasn't a lot of people in the cafeteria, and this makes the prince even happier. He pulled out one of his recognizable chocolates from his pocket and popped it into his mouth. Many say it tastes disgusting, but then yet again, those many wouldn't know royal flavor if it slapped them on the face.

Just then, the static from the intercom was heard, signaling that someone was about to speak to them.

"Hello smashers," Link's voice rang, a tad bit annoyed. "Please come to the auditorium for an important meeting. I repeat, get your unfortunate butts to auditorium for an important meeting right now."

Muffling a sigh, Marth stood up and headed towards the auditorium with everyone else. He spotted an empty seat behind to Kyte and Ike, and gladly occupied said spot. Link was standing on the stage, waiting impatiently for everyone to get their sorry behinds in a seat. Once everyone was situated, he started his announcement.

"Good, you all are here. I need to tell you something concerning the Battle of the Bands next week. Master Hand signed us all up to represent Smashville, so I—"

Not surprisingly, he was interrupted with all sorts of groans and complaints.

"We have to play an instrument?!"

"I don't know how to play an instrument!"

"Instruments are for losers!"

"Battle of the Bands?! More like Battle of the Idiots-Who-Can't-Play-Instruments!"

"Will there be nachoes?"

Eventually, the Hylian couldn't take anymore. Scrunching his eyes shut, he yelled, "BE QUIET!"

This made everyone freeze in place and look up at Link. Satisfied, he continued on. "Thank you. Now, unless you want your paychecks cut in half, I highly reccomend you listen to my wonderful voice. Like I was saying, I have the burden to teach you all how to play an instrument by next week. Now, does anyone here besides me know how to play an instrument?"

For a couple seconds, no one raised their hands. But then, he saw a hand in the back. Happily, he called that person out. "Yes King DeDeDe? What instrument do you play?"

"Uh, do dental instruments count? Because I have a toothbrush!" the penguin suggested with a smile.

"No... Dental instruments don't count..." Link rejected with a raised eyebrow. Kirby raised his hand as well.

"Is ketchup an instrument?" He asked. Link face-palmed.

"No Kirby, ketchup is not an instrument." Kirby raised his hand again. "And no, neither is Marth's disgusting chocolate lumps."

"Hey! Don't mock my delecacies!" Marth called out from his spot. Link, however, just continued on like no one interrupted him.

"Okay... So none of you have any musical experience what-so-ever. This makes my job so much easier," Link said sarcastically. Solemnly, he said, "okay, listen up. I'm going to assign you all different instruments. You all will go over to the area where the instruments are, which is your section. You will **stay **in that section and not try to trade instruments. Get me?"

Although there were many groans, the other 36 smashers muttered a yes. After a couple more minutes of situating and grouping, Link managed to successfully group everyone with an instrument. _If only this was going to be as easy..._ Link thought.

"Now, try repeat the note." Taking out his famous ocarina, he blew a simple C note. He pointed to a couple smashers to his left. "Brass section, you try!"

Bowser, King DeDeDe, Sonic, and Donkey Kong blew into their instruments. Link applauded.

"Very good. Now, the winds."

Lucas, Samus, Luigi, and Ike played the same note successfully with their instruments as well.

"Great. Now the drum line."

Smiling, Red, Falco, and Yoshi picked up their drum sticks. But instead of playing the note, the three just started banging randomly on the drum faces. After a couple minutes of letting the extra energy out, the three somehow tripped and landed face-first on their drums. Link sighed for the fourth time today.

"And just when I thought I had some hope..."

* * *

"Okay, let's try marching to the beat," Link said, trying not to get too frustrated. "Everyone but the pit, line up in vertical lines with your section."

The smashers did what they were told and lined up accordingly.

"Now, remember: left, right, right, left, left, left, right, left, right, turn, right, left, right, left, jump, left, twirl, right, left, right and pose!" Link called out, doing the motions. Not noticing the shocked looks on the smasher's faces, he called out, "you try!"

Gingerly, the smashers tried to remember the hectic list of movements. But in reality, it looked like everyone was moving like zombies. But there was some commotion between the tubas and the drumline.

"Hey, watch it feather brain!" Bowser snapped to Falco.

"No, you watch it! The routine is left, right, right, left, **right**, left, right!"

"No, it's left, right, right, left, **left**, left, right!"

"What idiot would put three lefts in a row in the routine?!"

The two continued to bicker on, slowly moving back towards the double doors. Once they reached the hallway, the doors closed behind them and everyone could hear muffled Falco's screams and shouts from outside.

Silence passed through the auditorium and everyone stared at the doors with wide eyes. A moment later, Bowser happily came back inside, holding his tuba in one hand and a beat up Falco in the other.

"What's everyone looking at?" the koopa asked. Link face-palmed once more. They weren't even half way done and someone is already injured.

* * *

**DAY TWO**

* * *

The smashers were outside in the courtyard, playing their instruments and marching to the beat. Link was up front, holding a conductor's baton and encouraging everyone to do their best.

"Good job everyone, keep it up! We'll win that trophy for sure!" Link called out. "Piccolos! I need you to hit those high notes exactly on pitch when we round this rose bush!"

The two piccolo players, Marth and Kirby, nodded in understanding. As they rounded the rose bush, both the prince and puffball blew into their piccolos as hard as they can. Everyone screeched to a stop and covered their ears in agony. As much as smashers yelled at the two to stop, they continued to play the same ear-splitting note. Eventually, some of them started to faint due to the sound wave being too intense.

"Cut the note! Cut the note!" Link cried out, trying to signal the two to stop playing. When the two saw Link waving his hands, the two stopped playing and pulled out thier ear plugs. They looked around at some of the unconcious smashers, then back at their conductor.

"Did you want us to stop?" Marth asked.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

* * *

It was a couple days until their big performance, and the smashers were back inside, practicing their instruments. Link approached Pit, Game and Watch, and R.O.B.

"How's your color guard routine going guys?"

"It's going great, actually," Pit said with a smile. "You wanna see?"

The three held their flags in an upright position and started to simultaneously spin them to the right. It was going great, and Link was starting to think this may not go wrong in any way possible. But he apparently thought too soon.

When they started getting to the tosses, it started going haywire. Pit accidently tripped over one of R.O.B's feet(?), which made him fall face first to the floor. This also caused R.O.B to get distracted and toss his flag up in the air out of reflex. Trying to catch it, he managed to bump into Game and Watch, who clumsily dropped his flag on his foot. As he hoped around on his good foot, he lost balance and fell on the floor as well. R.O.B tripped over Pit and he too fell on floor, with all three flags landing on top.

Link looked down at the three of them, surprised at the catastrophe he just saw. He gently kicked them to see if any of them were concious. Realizing that none of them were, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the mansion medics. Once he hung up, he started to bawl his eyes out. At this rate, he may not have a band to perform with.

* * *

**DAY SIX (I'm too lazy to show days 4 and 5)**

* * *

"This is our last practice before our big performance guys!" Link said with a smile. But that smile was instantly replaced with a frown. "And seeing as that none of you improved, we might have to wing it. Everyone, listen to each other and try to make a melody. One, two, a one, two, three, four!"

All the windows in the mansion shattered as a wave of ear splitting music echoed throughout, then died down. Wide eyed, Link took some time to process what just happened, his hat completely blown off and conductor's baton broken. "Okay... Maybe we'll have to bring our music and do some last minute memorization."

"Or we could not go at all," Ganondorf called out from the pit. This made everyone happily start talking to their neighbors, agreeing with Ganondorf.

"Yeah!"

"I like that idea!"

"Let's ditch this place!"

"Whoo!"

Everyone got up and started to head for the exit, happy about leaving practice early. Before they could get a hand on the door, Link ran off the stage and blocked the exit. Facing the crowd, he said, "Congrats guys. You blew it. I had one chance to show this world I can lead a brilliantly talented music group, and you guys destroyed it.

"You know, I was expecting more from you guys, but I guess I was wrong. But don't blame yourselves, it was my fault as well. I guess I'm a loser too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell everyone you all became deaf from Marth and Kirby's piccolo accident. So thanks for at least trying. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

With that out of his system, he turned towards the door and walked out with his head dropped in defeat. Once he was gone, everyone looked in his direction with guilt inside their hearts.

"No problem," Yoshi called back.

Upset that one of her friends is upset, Kyte climbed onto the stage, her xylophone mallets still in hand. "Look at us guys. We're should be ashamed for bailing out on Link like that. He's always there for us! Um... Luigi! When you got stuck plumbing that pipe, who helped you?"

"Mario?" Luigi responded, forming it into a question rather than an answer.

"Kirby, when you had that virus from eating a stale banana peel, who helped you vomit?"

"Some random dude in the ambulance truck," Kirby replied.

"And Zelda, what would Link do for you?" Kyte called out.

"He would always save me from Ganondorf," Zelda answered with a small amount of blush on her face. Kyte smiled.

"Exactly! So let's pretend that Link was Mario, that ambulance man, and think about his heroic deeds for Zelda! Then put all of that thought and turn into the best band routine in history!"

"Yeah! For the ambulance dudes!" Captain Falcon cheered. Eventually everyone started to cheer with him, pick up their imstrents, and get into position.

Kyte pulled out her phone and turned on the metronome app. Setting it at a 100 pace, she hopped down back to her xylophone.

"Now, let's make show Link we can do this!"

* * *

**DAY SEVEN, PERFORMANCE DAY**

* * *

The Smash Orchestra Hall was in full swing, and many talented bands played many different kinds of songs. However, backstage, Link was a stress-mess. He pulled out his ocarina and encouraged himself. "Okay, I'm going to have to wing this solo."

As he started to practice, he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. He managed to play the next couple notes a few pitches high out of surprise, and turned around to find the smashers dressed in their flashy blue, white, and silver band uniforms.

"We're ready to perform Link!" Kyte said proudly. While she stood confidently, Peach was applying makeup on her face, Kirby picked at his uniform, and Pilachu started scratching himself from fleas. Link was about to protest, but the announcer called out their number. Groaning, Link lead his band mates out onto the football field-sized stage.

"This is going to end horribly. I just know it..." Link mumbled to himself. Kyte glanced at him with sympathy and poked him with one of her mallets.

"Trust us Link. We got this," she assured. This made Link start to sob out of misery and hopelessness. The curtains opened, shining down on the 37 smashers.

"Here we go guys... One, two, a one, two, three four..." Link conducted, waiting for the blast of horrific noises.

The smashers stood in their assigned rows. The trumpets started to play started to play the _Pokemon _theme song. And notes actually were executed great. Link looked at the smashers with a shocked expression.

Suddenly, a spotlight landed on Snake, who started playing an electric guitar solo. The trumpet players then moved to the right and left to reveal the three color guard members twirl and toss their flags flawlessly. As they finished and started to play the _Fire Emblem _theme song, another spotlight shone on Zelda, who started her flute solo. She looked so pretty with the spotlight on her, Link almost forgot to conduct an wanted to stare at her for hours like that.

While the song continued, and the they started playing their last theme song (the Legend of Zelda theme), the audiance of characters from different games started to whistle and cheer. The song finished with Link throwing his hands up in the air and the confetti cannons went off.

This made the audiance go crazy. "The judges have spoken, and the winner of our 20th Battle of the Bands is... The Smash 37 from Smashville! Congraduations!" the announcer called out. The smashers happily squealed and hugged each other. The announcer handed Link the big, gold trophy with a flashy smile.

The Hylian turned to his friends with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you for coming back for me guys. But who named us The Smash 37? It's such a cheesy name."

Kyte shot him a glare that could kill. "Hey! After all I did for you, you choose to make fun of my band name?"

Link gulped nervously and started to step back, handing the trophy to Ike standing next to him. "I-I'll see you guys back at the mansion... Dear Din, please help me!"

And with that, he sprinted away with an angry Kyte on his heels.

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! It isn't my best, but hey, it's not my worst either. I hope you all like it.**

**And I'd like to thank prowlessMaster44 for the idea for the smashers trying to learn an instrument. I will edit Chapter 4 for you like I said in the beginning author's note. **

**I think that's it. I'll see you guys with the next update! **

**~Elemental**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uh... I don't think I have a lot to say. Just expect updates? I'm taking a break from my other account, and part of it is to spend more time with you guys. I think you all are awesome for taking a small amount of your time to read and review for my stories.**

**Friendly Reminder: No double updates this week and I may not update at all next week due to Band Camp**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. I just own Kyte**

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**One-Shot #6: PG-13 Paranoia**

Prelude: The six younger smashers insist on seeing the new scary movie **Bones of the Dead III**, and due to Master Hand's orders, seven of the older smashers unwillingly take them. But when they get back home, strange things start to happen at the mansion. Just like in the movie...

* * *

"Please?!"

Master Hand groaned and tried to ignore the chorus of pleas trailing behind him. This has been going on for hours, and personally, he thought they'd stop thirty minutes into it. But he clearly underestimated these guys, and just wanted at least one minute of peace and quiet.

"No, and that's final," Master Hand answered for probably the hundredth time. Just as he expected, there were complaints here and there.

"Come on Master Hand!" Ness pleaded.

"We can handle it! It's only PG-13!" Toon Link added.

"The majoirty of you aren't even 13," the right hand pointed out. This made all five smashers under 13 pout. Red, however being exactly 13 years old, smiled with hope.

"I'm 13! Perhaps you can at least consider the thought—"

"If your friends can't go, neither can you," Master Hand solemnly stated. Red turned around to his five younger friends with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Sometimes, I wish you guys were just a **wee** bit older."

Thinking that this is a perfect time to escape, he started to slowly back away from the kids. But the kids have hawk eyes and hurried after the floating hand. They surrounded him (three in the front and three behind him, walls on his left and right) and got on their knees. Putting on the cutest faces they could, they tried guilt tripping the hand.

"Pretty please?" Nana asked, adding in her signature quivering lip.

_Must... Not... Give in... _Master Hand thought, trying his best ignore all the urges to let them go. But resisting isn't enough. Their power is just too strong.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he said, "yes, you may go. Just take six of the older smashers to chaperone you."

Squealing like little girls, the six kids hurried away to find the five unfortunate older smashers they want to go with them. Content that those six are now off his back, he happily strolled into his office, actually wanting to get the bills and paychecks completed for once.

* * *

"You're going down princess!"

"In your dreams! And stop calling me that!"

The two famous Fire Emblem swordsmen stood on opposite sides of the Smash Staduim, staring the other down. Both of them slashed their different colored swords to the side, signaling the audiance they were about to brawl.

"Oh, I'm going to beat you so bad, you won't be able to eat any of your chocolate for a week!"

Marth raised an eyebrow from his side. "That doesn't make any sense... And at least you didn't say anything insulting about my chocolate..."

"Which tastes like a trashcan and rat had a baby that pooped!"

"Oh, that's it Ike! You've gone too far!"

"Like that's a shocker to you!"

As the two continued to bicker, the audience was indifferent to their completely pointless argument.

"This is boring! They haven't even swung their swords yet," Link muttered to himself. However, no one sitting with him on the bleachers heard him, or paying attention to him or the two on the stage for that matter. Kyte and Zelda were talking about girl things and showing each other new tricks with their magic skills. Pit and Fox were engaged in their laptops, playing MineCraft together.

"Ah! It's a Wither! Run Fox, run!" Pit cried out, mashing the D-Pad on his keyboard. Fox was also doing a similar motion with his laptop.

"I'm right behind you buddie!"

This continued on for a couple more minutes until the six kids from earlier stormed up the bleachers to the older smashers. Lucas grabbed onto and started shaking Kyte's arm, which was very dangerous due to the fact she conjured a fireball.

"Kyte! Kyte! Kyte!"

This caught her off guard, and she managed to throw the fireball down towards the stage. It headed towards the right hand side of the stage, where Marth was standing. And unfortunately, it hit him right in the face. Ike started to laugh while the others in the audience tried not to crack a smile at the prince.

"Can I help you Lucas?" Kyte asked, turning to the blond PK boy.

"Yeah! Master Hand gave all of us permission to see the new PG-13 scary movie," he replied with a smile. "But we need six older chaperones. Can you guys take us?"

"But five of you aren't even 13," Zelda pointed out. "How in Hyrule did he give you all permission to see such a highly rated movie?"

"We guilt tripped him," Ness said with a shrug, all six then showing them their adorable faces. The five older smashers gasped and shielded their eyes. Those kids are professional guilt trippers, and one look will instantly make you give in to anything immediately.

"Yes! We'll take you as long as you don't guilt trip us," Link said. All six cheered and hugged the five in the bleachers (including Pit and Fox, which caused them to die from the Wither).

"Nooooooooo!"

Pit called down the stadium, "Hey guys! We need one of you to come with us to take the kids to the movies. Who wants to go?"

Before Ike could speak for himself, an ash-faced Marth answered for him. "Take Ike with you. I cannot show my face and hair around town in the state it's in now."

"I agree."

Marth was about to ask why Ike, out of all people, who agree with him about his looks. But he got his answer when the mercenary took out his phone and snapped a pic of the prince.

"But it's too late now! This is going on Instagram!" Ike said happily. He then spotted the infuriated Marth and quickly jumped off the side into the bottom portal, the blue-haired prince on his heels.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Toon Link said. "My first PG-13 movie!" His roommate, Red, nodded in agreement.

"And probably your last," he added. "For a couple months. At least until you turn 13."

The twelve smashers were on the Smash bus, heading to the movie theater at a comfortable 45 miles per minute. The younger smashers were talking to each other about the movie in the front, while the older smashers were gathered in the back.

"I hate scary movies," Pit moaned. "They're super predictable. I mean, she's heading to the closet! Next thing you know, she's dead! Oh no! That happens in, like, every horror movie."

"Would you rather be guilt tripped into going instead?" Link asked from across the aisle. He and Zelda were sitting next to each other, and honestly, he thought a scary movie was good luck. That way, if Zelda ever he's scared during the film, he can protect her.

"Oh no, nothing's more worst than being guilt tripped. Especially by those six little manipulative rascals... I mean, remember the last time Snake got guilt tripped? He almost gave them some of his alcohol if Sonic didn't stop him," Pit remembered. The six just shuddered at the thought if those kids ever got their hands on Snake's beer stash.

"Yay! We're here!" Nana announced as the bus pulled into one of the numerous parking spaces. The twelve got off the bus and walked through the double doors; the kids a bit more excitedly. Once the older six purchased the tickets, they moved up on the escalators and towards the snack counter.

"Okay, I have 35 more dollars left after buying those tickets," Kyte announced, handing the kids the money. "Each kid can buy one snack each or one extra jumbo popcorn to share. You also can share a mega large drink between three of you. The older smashers can buy whatever they want with their money."

And with that, everyone headed their seperate directions.

* * *

A couple minutes later, everyone met back by the soda machines. By the looks of it, Popo, Toon Link, and Ness got a blue raspberry slushy, and Nana, Red, and Lucas got a red slushy. They all agreed on the extra jumbo popcorn as well. As for the older smashers, they decided to go classic and just buy a medium popcorn to share in pairs. Once the snacks were taken care of, they went to find their theater and get good seats.

"Hey, this is the movie we're seeing!" Ness pointed out to his friends. The older smashers approached a cardboard cutout a evil looking grim reaper surrounded by demons and skeletons. The words above the picture say '**Bones of the Dead III 3-D**' which was the title of the movie.

"Aw, we're going to see a trilogy?" Fox asked with a slight pout. "The directors can never make a good enough sequel to outrank the original."

"True that," Ike agreed. "You should've heard my opinions I saw the fourth installment of '**Galaxy Wars**'. Not the best work that director released."

"And don't get me started with how putrid '**Galaxy Wars VIII**' was," Pit added. "I mean, 'Luke, I'm your father's, mother's, neice's, second-cousin's, neighbor's, mailman's father?' So lame."

"I don't know... I thought '**The Game of Crowns**' trilogy was pretty good," Link stated. Everyone stared at the hero with wide eyes.

"You saw The Game of Crowns? The one with the Lancasters?" Kyte asked in disbelief. Link nodded.

"I also read the books." This made the others gasp.

"It's like I don't know you anymore..." Ike muttered out of shock. Zelda laughed.

"That's because I forced him to read them. At first, he thought that it would super lame and unrealistic. But look who can't stop talking about them."

...And everyone then took back that gasp and replaced it with a sigh. "Thank the Lylat system. For a minute there, we thought you lost your mind," Fox said with a sigh of relief.

"I'd never— wait a minute! There's an insult in there, I just know it!" Link exclaimed. Kyte then turned around.

"Well, we better find the theater. Come on kids... kids?"

The other five looked in her direction to see that indeed, the kids are missing. One thought ran through each of their heads in unison: _Oh shit_.

* * *

Meanwhile in Theater 7, the six kids were in the first row on the elevated area, sitting on the comfortable, padded seats. They pulled out their 3-D glasses and put them on the lights started to dim.

"It's about to start!" Toon Link said excitedly. He turned to his friends with a smile on his face. "Who's ready to see the greatest PG-13 movie in existence?!"

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

* * *

The lights came back on like a source of comfort. The credits started to run, and many of the viewers left with mixed reactions. But for the six kids, they were paralyzed to their seats with fear.

"That was the scariest PG-13 movie in existence..." Toon Link mumbled as he gripped hard onto the armrests, his knuckles turning a sickly white.

His fiends weren't in any other better states. Nana and Popo hugged each other for comfort, shaking and quivering uncontrollably. Red had managed to empty out all of the popcorn and use the bucket as helmet to shield his eyes. Lucas and Ness had the other's eyes covered during the whole movie.

"I-Is it over Nana?" Popo squeaked out, gripping his sister's parka similar to Toon Link and the armrests.

"I'm too scared to look Popo," his younger sister whimpered. "The reaper and his demons might get me!"

Before long, the two started to cry. Just then, the door slammed open, making the six jump at good two feet out of their seats. Thankfully, it was only the six older smashers and not some scary reaper.

"There you guys are! We spent a good two hours looking for you!" Pit said with a sigh of relief. Link looked at the giant screen with a sad face.

"Aw, it's over?!"

Ike laughed, and patted him on the back. "If you want to see it, come back yourself. Or maybe with Zelda too. She may want to cuddle with you."

Some of the older boys did catcalls, which made Link and Zelda blush and turn away from each other. Kyte just rolled her eyes, then looked at the pale-faced kids.

"Um... Are you guys okay? It looks like you just saw ghost or something."

"Well, they did just see a scary movie that two years too old for them..."

"Not the point I'm trying to make Fox. This is why you shouldn't of seen that movie by yourselves—" She turned to the kids, and an idea hit her. Smirking, she gasped and said, "Wait. Don't tell me you're becoming scaredy cats."

Red peeked from underneath of the popcorn bucket. "Huh?"

"We saw the trailer as we looked for you six, and thought it wasn't scary at all," the swordswoman bluffed. Her five friends shared identical looks of confusion.

"We did?" Pit asked.

"Follow my lead. I have a plan for getting back at them for guilt tripping," Kyte whispered through gritted teeth. The kids were slowly starting to relax.

"We're not scaredy cats!" Toon Link exclaimed out of pride. The other kids nodded, though a bit more reluctantly.

"Yeah!"

"What Toony said!"

Kyte wasn't fazed by those words. "Then prove it. Let go of each other and let's go home."

Still a bit confused as to where this is going, and even though it took a while, the six eventually let go of one another and shuffled to the older smashers. But they still gripped one of their hands for comfort.

"Huh, I guess you aren't scaredy cats. Usually when Ike sees a scary movie, he can't move from his seat for days," Kyte said with a firm grip on Popo.

"Really?" The six kids thought Ike was all brave and courageous. But being paralyzed to his seat just because of a scary movie? That's, under no circumstances, courageous at all.

"Yeah. I can barely believe it either," Kyte said, muttering the last part to herself. "Come on, let's go back to the mansion."

As the twelve left the movie theater, the six kids thought it was just going to be a relaxing evening back at their warm, safe mansion. But little did they know, it wasn't going to be anywhere near what they were expecting.

* * *

The smash bus pulled into the mansion lot, and the kids quickly dashed off. They wanted to be far away from that movie theater as possible. And the bus can be an easy way to transport them back.

"Oh, the older smashers have the keys. I'll go ask for them," Ness said, hurrying back to the bus. When he arrived, he could see that the lights were flickering on and off from outside.

"What the? The bus driver just replaced those light bulbs..." He tried to open the doors, but they were jammed shut. He tried harder, but his constant attempts were unsuccessful. Even his PSI powers didn't work.

"Ness!" The black haired boy turned around to see Fox banging on one of the windows. He hurried over and tried to use his powers to break down the window. But like the door, it too wouldn't break.

"Fox! What's wrong?!" Ness called out. Before the fox could answer, they both heard a bloodcurdling scream. Ness heard a thump, and saw Ike pinned to the window next to Fox's. There was a sickening snap and a good amount of the mercenary's blood covered that used-to-be clean window.

This made Ness scream like a banshee. The other five kids hurried over to find him in a shocked state, his finger pointing at the window.

"Ness! Are you okay?!" Lucas asked.

"T-Tell me guys see that too..."

The five turned to see the bus in a blackout. However, one of the lights flickered on just long enough for them to see something truly horrific. They saw the reaper's face from the movie. It laughed evilly and held up Ike and Fox's bloody heads before the lights flickered back off.

Ness's friends joined him in screaming their lungs out. Determined to get away from the now haunted bus, they dashed towards the mansion and pounded on the door with their fists.

"Let us in! Let us in!"

The door opened to reveal Falco standing in front of it. However, the kids didn't know the door was opened, and continued to hit Falco.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Move out of the way!"

Surprised at their new strengths, Falco was easily pushed out of the way. He rubbed his tail and turned to the kids, who managed to all simultaneously hide under the couch.

"Excuse you. Mind tell me why you ran in here and are currently hiding underneath the couch?"

"T-The reaper wants revenge!" Red squeaked. Falco raised his eyebrow again, this time out of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Then it hit the pilot. "Oh, you saw **Bones of the Dead III**, didn't you?"

It was faint, but the six nodded. Falco chuckled and pulled them out of the couch with a tremendous amount of effort. "Relax you guys. The reaper isn't real."

The six kids looked behind Falco and tried their bests not to scream.

"T-Then what's that behind you?!" Toon Link cried out. Confused yet again, Falco turned around to find himself face to face with the famous reaper. The six kids screamed and ran out of the room, not looking back at Falco's unfortunate fate. But they did find a lot of blood-dipped, lilac feathers on the floor.

"Split up! We'll have more of a chance of staying alive if it just goes after two of us!" Toon Link called out. They all nodded and ran their own directions. Just as the lights went out.

* * *

**TOON LINK AND RED**

* * *

"The reaper cut the power!" Toon Link cried out. He pulled out his sword and shield. "Red, can you light up the area?"

He couldn't see, but the toon heard his roommate call out, "Go Charizard!" and the dragon pokemon's roar.

"Charizard, use flame burst!" Red called out. Soon, they could see that they were in the left bedroom hallway. And that the evil reaper was on the other end.

"Arceus! How did he catch us so fast?!" Red cried out. They started to back up as the reaper inched closer. Soon, they were on the balcony part of the hall. Which was a perfect time for Toon Link to try and knock the villain off the side.

"Yaaaa!"

As he ran forward, the reaper pulled out it's scythe and counter the blow. It was hard to tell whether Toon was winning from Red's point of view, but he hoped he was prevailing. However, his hopes were shattered when he heard his friend's cry get fainter and fainter.

"Toon!" Red hurried over to the banister and saw the toon's body face-first on the hard wood floors below. If that didn't kill him, Red doesn't know what will. He then turned his attention back towards the reaper.

"You killed Toon Link! Charizard, get him!" the pokemon trainer cried out in anger. Nodding, Charizard hurled a fireball at the caped demon. But instead of hitting him, it dispersed a couple inches away. Confused, Charizard continued to fire fireball after fireball, but the same result kept happening.

'_That's weird. No one can hold a natural shield up for that long and under that many attacks, so it must there must be a strong water move in play_', Red thought as Charizard continued to attack. '_And the only people who can use water or ice attacks are the Earthbound kids, the Ice Climber twins, Mario, Kyte, and Squirtle. Ness, Lucas, and the twins are hiding somewhere in the mansion, Mario is out at that newer Italian dinner with Luigi, and I don't have Squirtle out. So that means, the reaper is_...'

"Kyte?!" Red answered his own thought. "Charizard, stop attacking!"

Reluctantly, the dragon did what he was told. The reaper started to smirk and pulled off its hood and mask. And his hunch was correct, for it was indeed Kyte underneath both items.

"Finally, you figured it out. Good for you," she said with a smile.

* * *

**THE ICE CLIMBER TWINS**

* * *

"Move out of my way Popo!"

"No way! I'm not going to be outrun by my sister! That's so uncool!"

"Oh thanks! I love you too!"

As the two continued to climb over each other, they saw the reaper approach them. They turned to run some more, but they ran face first into a smooth surface.

"Ouch," they said in unison. _Oh no, we hit a dead end! _they thought in unison. They turned back the reaper, who was inching closer to the two. Nana turned to her brother and pulled out her hammer.

"Popo, you know what we have to do?"

"Yeah Nana. I know..." Popo pushed her forward and ducked behind the pink parka girl. "Take her and not me! Please! I still have much to live for! Besides, she smells way nicer!"

"Popo!" Instead of hitting the reaper, she turned on him and hit Popo instead with her hammer. "I . Can't. Believe. You'd. Sacrfice. Me. Over. Yourself! You selfish bitch!"

"Nana! Ow! I'm sorry! Very sorry! Ow! Please stop! It hurts! Ow!"

As the younger twin continued to beat down her brother, the reaper just stood there, enjoying the show. It reached over and pulled off the hood, revealing to be Link.

"Master Hand needs to enforce the no cussing rule a bit more. It's starting to influence the younger kids."

* * *

**NESS AND LUCAS**

* * *

"PK Fire!"

The hall they were walking down was now illuminated, thanks to the fireballs on their palms. By the looks of it, they were walking down the right bedroom hallway.

"Oh man... I wonder if the others are okay..." Lucas worried, looking left and right. So far, no sign of the reaper. "What if the reaper got to them first?! Will they be alright?"

Before Lucas can worry some more, a battle cry and startled scream. The two fearfully turned around, but saw nothing.

"W-What do you think that was?" Lucas asked. Ness just shrugged and continued on down the hallway. But Luca wasn't paying attention. When he turned around, Ness was gone.

"Ness? Ness? Where are you?"

After a couple more minutes trying to find his friend, it was starting to get a bit unnerving to continue trekking down the hall. Hoping that he was in one of the rooms, Lucas opened the closest door. But instead of seeing Ness, he saw the ugly face of the reaper.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Ness quickly ran back the way he came. He was too focused that he didn't see he lost Lucas. The reaper must've got him! If not, then it's just plain stupid. Skidding the corner, he saw the reaper standing over something. Or someone...

"Lucas!"

The reaper turned around to find an infuriated Ness. He pulled out his baseball bat and charged at the reaper, hitting him straight on the hood.

"Die! Die! Die!" Ness cried out.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it Ness!"

The PSI user stopped at looked up at the hooded fiend. He heard that voice before. It sounds like a certain teen's...

"Pit?"

After hearing his name, the reaper started to laugh and take off his hood and cloak. Shaking off the robe, he stretched and started to fly with his wings.

"Ah, thank goodness you found out soon. My wings were starting to cramped in that cloak thingy," the angel said with a smile.

"But... But... But... But..." All Ness could show was an expression of shock.

* * *

All six of the kids reunited, even though two of them are unconcious. The seven smashers stared back at them, with Zelda flicking her wrist to turn the power back on.

"But... But... But... But..." Ness couldn't stop saying the word but. Red even smacked him on the back of his head and both Nana and Popo whacked him with their hammers. But he couldn't stop saying, well, but.

"What Ness is trying really hard to say is, how did you do it?" Red asked with wary eyes. "And why?"

"Well, it was simple. Once we all were on the bus, we all decided to trick you for your excessive amounts of guilt tripping recently," Zelda started. "Luckily, Kyte is an excellent prankster. It took a couple special effects and Marth's extra from reaper costumes, and we managed to pull it off."

"We used Zelda's powers to cut the lights, and well as to bound the doors and windows shut. That way we could commence the next part of the plan," Fox added. "Kyte had some fake blood from the merchandise booth from the movie theater. We used it for the blood on the window, and snapped one of Pit's arrows for the sound effect. Then Ike and I took some pictures of our heads doused in blood, and Zelda used her powers to make an illusion that Kyte was holding up our heads."

"We already contacted Falco to open the door and reassure you all," Ike added. "We borrowed some of his feathers and dipped them in the fake blood to make it look like he was killed."

"Then with Marth's extra from reaper costumes, Kyte, Pit and I split up and scared you all out of your wits," Link finished. "And it was hilarious."

"But what about Toon's fall and Lucas becoming unconcious?" Nana asked, pointing to the two.

"When I pushed Toon Link off the banister, Zelda made a pile of pillows to soften the fall and make sure he didn't break any of his fragile bones. But then she knocked him out to make sure he didn't ruin the plan," Kyte explained.

"I managed to knock out Lucas with some of my sleeping powder I recieved as a gift from Palutena. They'll both wake up in an hour."

This made the six of them sigh with relief. It was all just a horrible prank. And the best part, none of it was real.

"Come on you six, it's time for bed," Link said, pushing them towards the stairs. "Get a good night's sleep and if you don't think about the reaper, you'll be just fine—"

"The reaper!" The six pointed behind the hero, running up the stairs. Link started to laugh and turned around, just to bump into a... dark cloaked figure?

"Haha, nice try Kyte... Kyte?" The reaper didn't say a word in reply, but raised it's scythe. Ironically, the five chaperones walked into the lobby.

"Hi Link. What'cha—? Gah! It's the reaper! Run for your lives!" Pit screamed, the four boys running out of the room. However, Zelda and Kyte didn't follow their lead. Smirking, she fist bumped the reaper instead.

"Good job bro. I needed to payback Ike for him hacking into my FaceBook account," she said.

"Ditto with Link and him taking a peek too far down the equator yesterday," Zelda said with a shudder. The reaper started to laugh and took off the hood to reveal it to be Falco.

"No problem ladies. I'll do anything if it involves making Fox scream like a little girl," the animorphic pilot said with a smile. "Speaking of, maybe you ladies would like to take a ride downtown with me in my Arwing—"

"Take a hike Falco," they said in unison.

**A/N: Oh man, I think I outdid myself this time. This is my longest chapter by far with 5,000 words. And Falco is definitely a try hard person when it comes to the ladies. **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. My parnets was on my case the whole day, and I had to practice color guard for next week. XP I sometimes hate having a real life.**

**I'd like to thank prowlessMaster44 for the idea for the kids to watch a scary movie and the older smashers pranking them. It was a lot of fun to write. **

**That's it guys. Read and Review! **

**~Elemental**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys. If you guys don't remember, back in the ****_Ain't No Party Like a Super Smash Party _****author's note, I said I'll do a couple one shots before starting my first short story. Well, this is the last one shot before that short. I hope you all are as hyped as I am! **

**Friendly Reminder: Starting next week, I may be just updating on the weekends from now on until further notice due to Band Camp.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros what so ever**

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**One-Shot #7: Supermarket Shopping Day**

* * *

Prelude: It's that time again. Five of the many smashers have to go to the supermarket to restock the pantry and fridge. But many times they failed, and this time may be no exception. Will there ever be food in mansion?

* * *

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

This has been going on for hours now, so the smashers elected two representatives to see what's going on and put a stop it. Mario and Peach dashed into the lobby to find Luigi kneeling on the floor, with hands up in the air, yelling and cussing out the ceiling.

"Mama Mia Luigi, what's the matter?" Mario asked. "I haven't you seen or heard you cuss the ceiling since mama visited the mansion years ago... Wait don't tell me mama is coming over. Sweet mercy of the Mushroom Kingdom, the world as we know it will cease to exist!"

"Oh no, mother isn't coming over. But yes, the world would end if she ever visits. Especially if she finds out we're dating." Luigi said with a sigh of relief. "But today is the 27th, and the time is 1:30. You know what that means."

It took a while,but it finally dawned on the princess and plumber. Which made them start to freak out as well.

"Are you sure it's today?!" Peach cried out.

"I'm pretty positive. Look at the calendar!"

Mario grabbed the calendar from his brother's hands. "Oh boy, today's the day alright. Man, I pity the five unfortunate souls who have to such a impossible deed."

Yes, today's the dreading day known as Supermarket Shopping Day to many of the smashers. Every month (or two weeks if necessary) at 1:30 in the afternoon sharp, Master Hand picks five out of the 37 to go shopping. No one likes to go because they usually get kicked out of the grocery store, and then have to spend dozens of hours trying to find a new one for next time. It's horrendous and torturous.

"Oh man Mario, I don't want to go shopping! Remember the last time I went?! I was almost mauled by crazed fans and bumped into the perfume aisle! I smelled like lavenders and peppermint for a week!" Luigi cried, hugging Mario's arm.

"Relax Luigi. Maybe Master Hand forgot—" Peach reassured. Before she could finish, the intercom came on.

"Smashers, report to the living room. It's Supermarket Shopping Day!" Master Hand said excitedly (probably for the first time in forever). The three could hear a bunch of groans and curses after that announcement.

"Well, it was worth a shot," she sighed as she and the two plumbers trudged into the living room, fearing what happens next.

* * *

"Good, everyone's here," Master Hand said. The 37 smashers were looking at the hand with scared expressions; they never seen him this happy before. It was a bit unnerving. "Now, as you all know, it's Supermarket Shopping Day—"

"You already told us that on the announcement," King DeDeDe said with a dull tone.

"Just get it over with," Bowser moaned, covering his face with his hands. Everyone had similar expressions on their face. Everyone but Kyte.

"What's so bad about Supermarket Shopping Day? It sounds like a lot of fun if you ask me," the brunette said with a smile. The others gave her looks as if she had two heads. Ike put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyte, remember what we discussed? You don't want to be picked for Supermarket Shopping Day—"

Marth covered his mouth before he could finish. "Shut up, you moron. And ew, I put my hand on your mouth" he said, wiping his hand all over Ike's arm. "Don't you know what this means?"

"No..."

"Kyte volunteers Master Hand!" Everyone (but Ike and Kyte) yelled in unison. Now it was Kyte's turn to look at everyone as if they were crazy. Master Hand nodded in approval.

"Excellent! I haven't had a volunteer since Mario and Luigi's mom visited the mansion and tried to end the world!" Master Hand said happily. "Okay, so I only have to spin the wheel four times. That's a bummer..."

"What wheel?" Kyte asked. Obviously she was new to this. Master Hand snapped his fingers, and a wheel similar to the one in **The Wheel of Fortune **appeared in the middle of the room. The wheel was divided into 37 even sections with a picture of everyone's face in the middle of their section, grouped with the characters from their game series. However, Kyte's section was shaded out, seeing as that she 'volunteered'. "Oh, that wheel..."

Master Hand gripped the top of the wheel, before giving it a nice spin. The sections spun by, making the wheel look like a circle of blurred colors. Everyone was holding onto their neighbors, hoping they weren't one of the unlucky four. After what seemed like forever, the wheel started to slow down. It passed the Mario section, the Legend of Zelda section, and the Ice Climber section. As soon as it looked like it would pass the Pokemon section, it didn't, and ended up stopping on Red.

"It looks like Red's our second shopper," Master Hand observed. Red groaned and leaned back on the couch, his hand on top of his hat.

"This is officially the worst day ever."

The wheel started to spin again, and by the looks of it, was spun a lot lighter than the first one. It slowed down and passed many sections, until hitting the Star Fox section and picking Fox as the next victim.

"Fox is our third shopper for the day," Master Hand announced.

"Goddamnit," Fox mumbled under his breath. He then pulled out one his many guns and aimed it at his fellow smashers. "If anyone laughs, they can kiss their ass goodbye."

Before he can put his weapon away, Master Hand spun the wheel once again. The blur of colors were shown again, although there were three shaded out areas for the smashers already chosen. Finally, it stopped on a series that only has one character to represent.

"Sonic is the fourth shopper!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Man, I love Supermarket Shopping Day!"

Sonic did the same thing Luigi did earlier; kneel down on the floor and throw his hands up in the air. "Nooooo! Mobius, why me?!"

"Welcome to the club," Fox muttered, with Red nodding in agreement. The wheel was spun for the final time, and this spin was the longest of them all. After all, Master Hand can only do this once a month, and he wanted to cherish every moment of it. It started slow down, and everyone was staring at it intently. It looked like it was going to choose Meta Knight, but the marker moved forward a bit and ended up landing on Kirby instead.

"And Kirby's our final shopper!" Master Hand called out with a peppy tone. "Congrats shoppers! Here's your lists with the items we need. Now get your unfortunate behinds out of here!"

Kirby looked at the spinner with disbelief. "You can't be serious! This is **exactly **what happened the last time I was picked! It looks like the spinner was going to choose Meta Knight, but it chose me instead! What is this?!"

Fox sighed. "Relax Kirby. It's just a chance of luck that he—"

"No, I will not relax!" Kirby snapped. "Would you like it if Falco or Wolf was about to be chosen, but it ended up on you instead? Twice?!"

"He's got you there," Sonic agreed.

"No, I wouldn't like it either. But we don't have a choice. The wheel spoke, and we have to do the shopping," Fox groaned. "Now stop being a baby and let's go."

Kirby pouted and stuck his tongue out at the animorphic pilot. Fox was the first one out the door, followed by Sonic and Kirby, then finally Red and Kyte. She turned to the trainer.

"Is it always like this when you people have to go shopping?"

Red chuckled. "Believe me, this wasn't as bad as last time. Mairo and Bowser had to go, along with Link, and Ganondorf. Poor Lucas was all alone with the pairs of arch enemies. There were already complaints and weapons drawn before they even walked out the door."

Kyte winched, thinking about a scared Lucas surrounded by glares from the heroes and villains of the Mario and Zelda universes. "Well, this can't group can't be as bad, right?"

"Damn it Kirby! For the millionth time, we aren't getting any nachoes! Or sundaes!" Fox yelled from the bus.

"Why not?!"

"Because they aren't on the list, you idiot!"

"How about—" Kirby started to suggest.

"No!"

As they continued to fight, Sonic looked out the back window with wide eyes. He held up a sign with the words 'Help Me! Call The Police!' in the center. Red and Kyte looked at each other, then back at the rambunctious bus.

"...I take that back. I take every word I previously said back," Kyte mumbled after getting on the bus.

* * *

After being pulled over by the police from Sonic's sign, and then confiscating Sonic's sign, the five smashers soon arrived at a supermarket they've never been to before. The four smashers cowered before it, but Kyte happily skipped towards the enterance.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for?"

"N-Nothing..." Kirby stammered, weakly approaching the only girl shopper. The other three followed his lead. They entered the store, the boys had their eyes scrunched shut. There were many residential citizens shopping, and some spotted them as soon as they took one step in the store.

"Guys look! It's the smashers!" One teen boy exclaimed, pointing at the five. This caused everyone to focus their attentions to the smashers. Happy to have some attention, Kirby and Sonic started to blow air kisses to the shoppers. Kyte and Fox then smacked the two on the backsides of their heads.

"Don't you people have shopping to do?!" Fox growled, obviously not happy being here. This made the shoppers idmeddiately turn back to what they were doing. "That's better."

The five shoppers checked their lists. Fox's eyes bugged out when he saw what he had to shop for. "Why am I stuck with buying the perfume and nail polish?! Ew! There's also tampons on here! Shouldn't Kyte be buying this stuff because she's a girl?"

"Hey, snooze you lose pal," Kyte said stiffly. "I'm very content with my list on the bakery and baked goods."

Fox growled once again and resisted to pull his Landmaster on her. But if he did, they would be kicked out before they even started shopping. And he doesn't want to spend his weekend searching for grocery stores online.

Turning on his heel, he started to search for the horrid feminine products. But then he remembered that they never been to this store and he'll have to ask someone. Muttering curses under his breath, he turned to the people in the closest checkup line.

"Hey! Any of you people know where the nail polish, perfume, and tampons are?" Like earlier, he pulled out his gun just in case anyone tried to mock him in public. "Don't make fun and I won't use this on you."

Gulping, one brave soul pointed down to aisle 12. Nodding a thanks, Fox put away his gun with satisfaction and walked down to the aisle. He was going to have a serious word with Master Hand about the shopping lists when they get back.

* * *

Sonic dashed up and down the aisles of food, looking for the pet aisle. Apparently Mario was being the lazy plumber he is, and forgot to get Chomira some food and shampoos. And the guy took her to the vet a couple days ago. Zooming past Fox in aisle 12, he eventually found the pet aisle right next door in aisle 13.

"Haha! I did it!" Sonic cheered.

"Good job, you found the aisle. Here's your trophy for being able to see," Fox said sarcastically from his aisle. "Find the stuff on the list, will ya?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Walking up and down, he looked for any bags labeled 'Chain Chomp' food. Luckily he didn't have to look long, and found the big bag next to the dog food. As he continued to walk down for shampoo and conditioner, he spotted a colorful parrot in a cage next to the bird food. Next to the cage was a bowl of crackers labeled 'Crackers for Polly. One Per Person'.

"Oh! A parrot!" Sonic said excitedly. He grabbed one of the crackers and stuck his fingers in the cage. "Here Polly, Polly. Come and get a cracker— ow! You bit me!"

"You bit me! Caw!" Polly imitated. Sonic sucked on his finger and glared at the bird.

"That hurt, you dumb bird! I want my cracker back!"

"No you don't! Caw!" Polly responded. Sonic gasped, but then thought his words over.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's all mixed up in your gut right now."

"That's right, you slow hedgehog! Caw!" Polly insulted. Sonic glared.

"Oh, that's it. I'll have you know I'm the fastest thing in this fucking universe! And you have the nerve to call me slow?"

But this didn't faze the parrot one bit. "I'm faster than you'll ever be! Caw!"

"Oh hell no! I'm faster than you, you dingy parrot!"

"I'm faster! Caw!"

"No, I'm faster!"

"I'm faster! Caw!"

"No I am!"

"I am! Caw!"

"I am! I'm faster than the speed of sound!"

"I'm faster than the speed of light! Caw!"

"Nothing's faster than the speed of light, dumb bird!"

"No, you aren't faster than the speed of light. Take that, Caw!"

Sonic just about had enough with this bird. Nothing or no one can make fun of his speed and live. It's like Marth and his nasty tasting chocolate lumps. "Fine, Polly. You and me. Whoever can lap all of these aisles and back is the fastest thing in the universe."

"You're on Caw! Let me out!"

"With pleasure." Sonic approached the cage and unlatched the latch. He then took off, running up and down the aisles. But when he looked back, he saw a colorful blur zoom right past him.

"In your face! You just got Pollyed, Caw!"

"Shut up, you dumb bird! It's not over yet!"

* * *

Kirby walked up and down the aisles, bummed that he can only buy things on the list. And his list couldn't be more boring: canned and packaged foods.

He passed by the frozen items aisles, and saw a whole aisle of ice cream. This made his mouth water. He glanced to the left, and then the right. None of the other smashers were around and watching him, so it wouldn't hurt to sneak one or two cartons of ice cream in the cart.

Proud that he came up with an idea, he ran over and threw open the freezer doors, eyes shining and wearing a witty smile. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Red was walking down to aisle 1, which was the vodka and beer aisle. He automatically knew Snake wrote this part of the list when he saw it. That agent will do anything to have his share of whiskey in the mansion. When he got there, he saw a whole bunch of wine placed neatly in a wooden shelf decorated with fake red and white grape vines.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Red exclaimed. "I may never be able to come down here again until I'm 17!" He looked at his shopping list and saw **1 case of Blue Moon Beer** at the top. He looked up and saw that it was on the top shelf of the fridge-like areas where they kept the beer. He pulled out a pokeball from his pocket.

"Go Ivysaur!"

The dinosaur pokemon came out and roared. Like Charizard, he turned to his trainer to wait for a command.

"Ivysaur, can you use vine whip and reach up to the top shelf and get me a case of Blue Moon beer?" Red asked, pointing at the beer case. Ivysaur gave him a strange look. "Yes, I know I'm not old enough to have this stuff! It's most likely for Snake... No, I'm not becoming a drug addict! Why would you think that?! Look, I'm not arguing with you about this. Just do it!"

Rolling his eyes, Ivysaur pulled out his vines and pulled down one case of Blue Moon out of request. But the dinosaur didn't know the case would be so heavy. He stumbled back, hitting the heavy case on Red's head. The blow managed to knock the trainer out, making him slump on the floor.

_Oh shit_... Ivysaur thought. Trying to think of a way to revive him, he saw a bright red bottle of wine on one of the bottom shelves. Maybe it's a revival vial. After all, what does he know? He's just an Ivysaur.

He grabbed it in between his teeth and pulled the cork off. Using some his vines to force open Red's mouth, he poured the whole thing down and into the boy's system. Hopefully this will wake him up.

A couple seconds later, Red's eyes flew open and he started to gag. Ivysaur smiled, happy that his plan worked. But it idmeddiately turned into a frown when his face started turn red.

"Ivysaur! What did you feed me?! It's super hot—!" Apparently the wine was so hot, he was interrupted by the flames shooting out of his mouth. Quickly slapping his mouth shut, he looked at the dinosaur pokemon and grabbed the bottle out of his jaw. The label read **Fire Flame Wine: used for extremely hot dishes for a firery kick**. "Damn! Ivysaur, you fed me super firery wine!"

As he said this, more flames shot of his mouth, this time hitting the decorative shelves the wine sat on. The wood caught on fire, which started to rapidly spread. The next thing they knew, the sprinklers came on, spraying the whole store with water droplets. A whole bunch of people started to complain as the water started to get them wet.

"Hey!"

"What's with the sprinklers?!"

"My makeup's getting all messed up!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Red looked at Ivysaur, and they both knew what to do. He called back the dinosaur and made a mad dash towards the doors. He spotted Sonic on the floor (the water caused him to slip and lose to Polly), rubbing his butt.

"Red, what's with the sprinklers? I was about to win against Polly!" Red gave him a confused look, not understanding a single word that he said.

Shaking his head, he said, "I accidently managed to start a fire! Don't ask how either! Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

Thankful that his breath was back to normal, he looked for the others. He spotted Kyte in the bakery and snagged her by the wrist, which made her drop the sugar cookies she was holding. She yelped, then pouted at the fact she dropped and is leaving her cookies behind.

Sonic saw Fox and grabbed him by the arm, and noticed that his nails were painted purple? Reminding himself to ask later, he pulled him along with them. But none of them could find Kirby.

"Kirby! Come on, we gotta go!" Red called out. Just then, a whole shopping cart filled with many different ice cream flavors scooted forward.

"Oh my gosh! My wish came true!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to the shopping cart. "I always wanted my own magic shopping cart full of ice cream!"

Seriously? That's your long life dream?" Kyte asked with a deadpan expression. "Dude, you are so dull."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

Kirby stuck his head adorably out from the side. "Is it fine to take this home? I'm ready to dig into this a soon as possible."

Fox face palmed, clearly agitated that Kirby didn't buy a single item on the list. But now, they really don't have the time for this. "Fine, whatever. Let's just get our behinds out of here!"

The five ran out into the parking lot, which was a big car wreck. The managed to get to the bus and toss all the ice cream (and the cart) safely in the car. Jumping in, they sat down and ordered the bus driver to get them back home. Red pulled out his tablet and started typing in some search words.

"What are you looking up?" Sonic asked.

"Another grocery store to shop at 30 more days until the next Supermarket Shopping Day. Because let's face it: ice cream isn't going to be enough to please Master Hand."

Looking at each other in dismay, the five then looked at the screen. Shrugging their shoulders, they started pointing at other stores. As the famous saying goes: if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

**A/N: And here's shot number 7! After this, I will be starting my first short. So keep your eyes out for that. I may only be updating on the weekends starting next week. Band Camp is a killer in the August. XP **

**I think that's it. Tell me what you think in the comments! Read and Review!**

**~Elemental**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this is the first short story in Super Smash Shots! My short stories will consist of small amount of chapters, which will be called parts. Hence why these stories are called short stories. **

**Also, these chapters are going to have a lot of words. This is because I can only fit all of this in a maximum of five chapters, or else they won't be short stories. So, these will be at least 4,000 words or more each.**

**Finally, this is my first time trying an AU fic, so go easy on me in the comments.**

**Friendly Reminder: Don't expect many updates on the weekdays because of Band Camp. I'll be updating more on the weekends from now on until further notice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything relating to Super Smash Bros. I just own Kyte**

* * *

**Super Smash Shots**

* * *

**Short Story I: A Medieval Misadventure 1**

Prelude: AU fic: Medieval times. When the four princess of Smashia get captured, it's up to Sir Linkelius (Link) and his knights of the smash table to go find them. But the knights must face many challenges along the way, from defeating fire-breathing dragons to dealing with bratty kids. Will the princesses ever be saved?

* * *

It twas a fine day in the kingdom of Smashia. The local villagers and pheasants bustled here and there, coming and going all different directions. The merchants always flashed a smile, offering people many items from their wood carts (such as beamswords, jewel medicine hearts, rubber smash balls, etc.). But many of these poor people look to the castle for advice and guidance when in a crisis.

Now, the castle was owned by the powerful King Crazy Hand III. Along with his brother and advisor, Master Hand the VII, they ruled Smashia with an iron fist. Many kingdoms weren't as successful as Smashia has been in the past. This was especially true for the kingdom of Subspace. Subspace was always jealous of Smashia, and was looking for way to exploit it's riches for it's own use. And today may be the day.

For today was a special day for the four princesses of Smashia. The 10 neighboring kingdoms of Nintendo are sending suitors to seek their hands in marriage. And princesses were more ready than ever to get married.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED!" Peach cried out to Master Hand. Her siblings, Kyte, Zelda, and Samus couldn't agree with that statement more.

"Why must I get married?" Kyte demanded. "16 is way too young of an age to get married!"

"Yes, well—"

"I clearly stated that I refuse to get married until I'm properly courted and engaged," Zelda responsed stiffly. She flashed her right hand at the, well, hand. "Do you **see **a ring on my finger uncle?"

"No Zelda, but—"

"And who says that you can decide if I get married or not?" Samus snapped, the most irritated about the news. "What if I don't want to get married? Huh? What do you say about that?"

"The rules clearly—"

"WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE RULES?!" The four shouted at their uncle. Startled and starting to get overwhelmed by their complaints, Master Hand had about enough.

"STOP!" Master Hand bellowed. Obeying, the four sisters grabbed each other in fear. "According to the seventh law in our code conduct, the heirs must be joined with a suitor when the youngest has reached the age of 16 and/or the eldest has reached the age of 19 years of age. And since Kyte is 16 and Samus is 19, we must follow the code our ancestors have written for us."

The four groaned and crossed their arms. Just then, Crazy floated into the room with a crown on his head. Giddily, he sat down on his throne and looked at his brother, then the princesses.

"What's with the sad faces?" Crazy asked with a slight slurred tone. "Did you say something stupid like you always do bro?"

"Crazy, do we HAVE to pick our suitors today?" Peach asked in an exasperated tone. It was hard to tell, but Crazy looked a taken back at the blond's sudden outburst. Turning to his advisor/brother, Crazy questioned,

"Married? Who in Smashia's name says they have to get **married**? And besides, isn't Kyte too young to get married?" the king questioned.

"See? I told you!"

"Crazy, if you forgotten, we have to follow the code..." Master Hand reminded. It took a bit, but then it finally dawned on the insane hand.

"Oh right! Yeah, you four have to get married. No exceptions."

This made the four stare at their father in disbelief. Before any of them could rebuttal back, one of the robotic servants (also known as R. ) came in to gather the sisters. Bowing respectfully, he said, "Your highnesses, the maids request that the princesses try on their gowns for this afternoon."

"Of course," Master Hand responded. He then turned his nieces. "Girls, I know you despise this day ever since you were children, but things must done according to code. Now, go your maids."

Signaling that they are dismissed, the four courtseyed, turned, and left the room. When they were out of the throne room and out of earshot from the Hands, Zelda turned to R.O.B.

"R.O.B, you are robotic, are you not?"

"Of course princess. Do you seek any information that I may possess?"

"Can you look into the future?" Zelda asked, her three siblings catching on as to where this conversation is going. The robot showed a hourglass turning on his screen until he sighed.

"I'm sorry your majesty. That is for decendants of fortune artists to tell. I can only share information from the past up to the present," R.O.B explained. He stopped in front of the princesses' rooms, which were all diagnol from each other. "There are four maids inside willing to help you with your dresses. I wish you four luck with finding your suitors."

Bowing out of respect again, he turned and left the four outside. Not wanting to get yelled at, the four quickly bid the others farewell and went into their designated rooms.

* * *

With the Hand brothers, they were meeting with their faithful eight knights of the smash table; Sir Foxercus, Sir Redrem, Sir Snakot, Sir Mariemus, Sir Pitremis, Sir Ikelor, Sir Meta, and Sir Linkelius. The knights and their ancestors have protected Smashia for decades, and the brothers are entrusting them with their greatest assignment yet.

"Knights of the smash table, I've called this meeting on account of great measures. For you all know what will happen later today," Masted Hand started. All eight of them nodded.

"It's the day where the princesses find their suitors," Meta clarified. His silver mask and gold sword shone in the sunlight and cape was draped elegantly to one side of his puff-like body. Many people underestimate him by his size during battle, and that's usually their one mistake. Master Hand nodded solemnly.

"You are correct, Sir Meta. My four nieces have reached the ages where the code says that marriage is required. Crazy and I are reluctant to let them go, and they also dislike the idea of marriage, but the code must not be denied."

All eight knights nodded solemnly as well. Neither of them like the idea of the four getting married either; especially Sir Linkelius. For he has had a crush on Princess Zelda ever since they were kids. It made him sad that she has to be married to a prince and move to another kingdom.

"Now, as for the other kingdoms. They will be arriving at sun high, which will be in a couple hours. We all know the kingdom of Subspace will be there as well—"

The name made all of the knights groan. Many times, the kingdom of Subspace have tried to invade and ruin Smashia for their greater good. And each time they attempted, the knights were able to hold them back and defeat them. But since the princesses are going to be picking out princes to be their suitors, this might be the perfect time for Subspace to plan an attack.

"Yes, I despise them as well. So, I expect you all to keep your guard up in case they try to make a move on my nieces. This day is one of the most important days for Smashia, and we mustn't let it be ruined. Understand?"

"Yes, your highnesses."

Master Hand started to leave, but Crazy stayed put.

"Crazy? You coming?"

"I'll catch up bro. I need to speak to Sir Linkelius for a second," the King called back. All seven pairs of eyes landed on the green knight, who started to look uncomfortable from all the attention. "Alone. All of you, wait outside."

Respecting their King's wish, the seven knights got up and left, some wishing Linkelius luck and patting him on the back. Soon, it was just him and the King.

"Um... what is it that you wish to speak of with me, your highness?" Linkelius asked bravely. It's rare that one of the knights get to talk to the King alone, and they tell him that it usually never ends well.

"It's the code. I know you are displeased about it because Zelda has to pick her suitor today," the left hand said. Linkelius looked shocked at first, but then started to blush.

"But why? I know we must follow the code, but must she get married to a prince Crazy?" Linkelius demanded. The King hand sighed.

"I don't agree with the code either. Ever since my coronation, I've never agreed with the stupid code. But it's my job to enforce it, and for the people of Smashia to follow it."

"So why can't you change it?" Linkelius asked in an exasperated tone. "You are the King after all! You hold the power!"

"Linkelius, I wish I could. But I can't rewrite the words of my ancestors and the rulers before me. And I would need my older brother's approval, who sticks to the current code for the rest of his life."

Linkelius tried to think of a rebuttal, but couldn't. He just sighed and flopped into his chair.

"I'm sorry Linkelius. I would gladly change the code, but you know I can't." Crazy floated over to the door. He opened it and said, "I will see you at the choosing later."

As he exited, the seven other knights reentered the room to see Linkelius' face in his hands. Confused, they hurried over to their fellow knight.

"Linkelius, what's wrong?" Ikelor asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. His indigo hair was pulled back with a black tie, and his red cape was burned at the bottom after a recent dragon fight.

"It's nothing. Please don't put your concerns on me," Linkelius said, shooing his companion's hand away. Pitremis rolled his blue eyes.

"Sure. Like putting your head in your hands and about to bawl your heart out is nothing." The brunette put his hands on his hips. His angelic like wings were passed down for generations, and they were twitching for seeing his fellow knight and friend for being upset.

Another brunette with soft brown eyes and a red scarf walked up to Linkelius. "Come on Linkelius. You can tell us anything," Redrem said with a smile.

Linkelius thought about it, then returned the smile. Redrem is right; they're the knights of the smash table. Secrets are not an option with them.

"Fine. You know the code thingy?"

"Of course. It's our way of government and organization," Foxercus answered. He raised an eyebrow over his green eyes, his red and white streaked hair more spiker than usual. "Where is this conversation going?"

"I'm not done Foxercus. Anyway, as you all know, the princesses are picking their suitors in a couple of hours—"

Linkelius could already hear one of his companions whistle and smirk. He turned and saw Snakot trying to hide his smiles. The knight's dark brown eyes were shining with wit.

"This has something to do with Princess Zelda, doesn't it?" Snakot asked, holding out a part of his gray tie to stick a strand of brown hair behind it. Linkelius couldn't stop the blush, which answers his question.

"Aw! Linkelius has a crush!" Pitremis teased. Before Linkelius could say anything back, Mariemus slapped the knight on the back of his head. His companions could tell that his mustache was neatly conditioned and trimmed for such a special occasion.

"Stop teasing Linkelius. It's difficult to see someone you love leave you forever," Mariemus scolded. His blue eyes were slanted, yet full of sadness as well. "I should know."

"How?" Linkelius asked, curious about what Mariemus is talking about. And besides, it would be nice to get the attention off his back.

"I, too, am going to miss one of the Smashia princesses when she leaves," Mariemus admitted. It suddenly struck Linkelius; Mariemus and Princess Peach uses to be good friends back when they were children. He and the rest of the knights thought they were dating back then.

"I'm sorry for teasing you Linkelius," Pitremis said guiltily. "I'm going to miss the princesses just as much as you are."

"We all will," Meta said gruffly. "But we must be strong. When it's time for the princesses to choose their suitors, we mustn't let our emotions overcome our code's wishes and their destinies."

"Meta is right," Foxercus agreed. "We can't defy the code. I will miss them as well, but we're the knights. And as such, we have to be role models for the people and follow the code."

The other six muffled a sigh. The two are right; they can't disobey the code. Suddenly, they heard the blare of trumpets, telling them that the ceremony is about to begin.

"Come on guys," Redrem said, heading towards the door. "It's almost time for the ceremony to begin."

After grabbing their swords and shields, the eight filed out of the room. He knew Zelda was going to leave, but Linkelius had another bad feeling in his gut. He can't shake it, but it feels like something bigger is going to happen today besides just a boring choosing ceremony.

* * *

In the throne room, the four princesses were waiting for their uncle, father, and the eight knights. They sat down on their thrones, admiring their gowns and accessories. (**A/N: Warning: there is a lot of describing involved in the next couple paragraphs**)

"This dress is super itchy!" Samus growled, picking at her electric blue dress. She wore elbow-length, pale blue gloves, and a silver necklace with a dark blue lightning symbol. Her blond hair was pulled back into a bun, and her silver crown with a blue sapphire in the middle was neatly placed in her hair. "And my wedges are killing me!"

"We have to look nice today Sammie," Peach said. Her light pink dress was decorated with translucent frills and she wore a gold necklace with a dark pink flower pendant in the middle. Like Samus, she wore elbow-length gloves, but they were pale pink instead. Her golden hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her gold crown with a lapis lazuli in the middle, as well as her matching earrings, shone in the sunlight.

"Which is another reason why I hate this dress! I don't want to be married to some prince!" Samus exclaimed. "Don't you?"

"Well, I want to be married someday... But not now! What if the prince isn't my type? I want someone that knows me really well!" Peach cried.

"Like Sir Mariemus?" Kyte called from her throne. Her dark green dress matched really well with her hazel eyes. She wore pale green, wrist-length gloves and a silver necklace with a green emerald in the middle. Her brunette hair is let down, a part of it was braided and tied with a silver ribbon. Her silver crown and emerald in the middle shone dully.

"Yeah... Like Sir Mariemus..." Peach said wistfully. Kyte turned to Zelda, who was staring into space. Her purple dress had a beautiful teal design at the bottom and faded into a pale cream moving closer to the bottom. She wore elbow length, cream colored gloves and a gold necklace with a teal pendant in the middle. Her chestnut brown hair flowed down her back, and the front strands were decorated with gold ribbons. Her thin, gold crown was wrapped around her head and a purple amethyst was etched in the middle.

"Zelda? Zelda? Are you in there?" Kyte asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Blinking a couple times, she turned to Kyte.

"Oh, Kyte. Yes, yes, I'm here. I'm just distracted," she responded with a weak smile. Peach turned to Zelda.

"And I know why. You're thinking about Sir Linkelius," the blond playfully teased. Zelda blushed and turned her head away. But she admitted that Peach couldn't be more correct. She has a crush on the knight ever since they were kids, and it hurts that she will have to move to a different kingdom with a prince she doesn't even know.

"You all and your talk about love is putrid," Samus moaned. Peach then turned to her older sister and smirked.

"And what about you and Sir Snakot? I always see him giving you adorable glances when you two are in the same room," the pink princess sighed. Out of the four, Peach is definitely more of the lovey-dovey and match maker type.

Samus turned to her with slanted eyebrows. "That no-good creep and I have are not in anyway, in "love". The only exception is that I would **love** to beat him up mercilessly until my heart is content."

"Oh, stop denying it!" Peach snapped. "Just admit your true feelings! It helps heal the soul."

"My soul needs no healing." Samus retorted. "And I just did admit my true feelings. Sir Snakot can go die in a hole."

Before anyone can reply, the trumpets blew again, and the eight knights walked into the room. Showing respect towards the princesses, they bowed while the girls curtseyed. Once that was done, they stepped in between and outside their thrones so one knight would occupy each space. Turning to their neighbors, the princesses started talking to the knights about the ceremony.

"I don't want to get married," Peach cried to Mariemus. He handed her a spare hankie, which she gladly accepted. "I'm going to miss the castle, my sisters and father, and you guys most of all."

"Relax princess. You're going to ruin your makeup for crying so much," Mariemus soothed. "Everything will be alright. Just make sure you choose your suitor wisely. I don't want you to end up with some no good scumbag."

Peach started to blush. She knew Mariemus liked her, but not so passionately. She looked at the handkerchief, and idea hit. She turned to the knight and asked, "If it is alright with you Mariemus, may I keep this to remember you by?"

Mariemus laughed and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Of course, your majesty."

Zelda quickly glanced at the knight to her right, and saw a saddened Linkelius. She hated to see him sad, and quickly looked away. He was like that the whole morning, and it upset her seeing him so, well, upset. Turning around, she saw Redrem on her other side. He may have an idea on what's going on with him.

"Redrem?"

Hearing his name being called, the brunette turned Zelda and smiled. "Yes your highness? Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. It's about Linkelius... I was wondering if you knew anything about his unnatural mood this morning," she asked. Redrem frowned and bit the inside his mouth, deciding whether to tell her the conversation they had or not. They sworn on the Smash table that whatever happens in the room, it stays in the room.

"I don't know your highness. Linkelius didn't really want us to tell anyone..."

"Please Redrem? I hate seeing him so upset."

Redrem thought about it some more, and sighed in defeat. If Zelda knew, Linkelius may be able to talk her about his feelings. He motioned her to lean closer to him so that Linkelius wouldn't hear.

"Fine. In our meeting with Master and King Crazy, we were discussing the code and what not. Then King Crazy demanded to speak to Linkelius alone. When we came back, we found out he was upset because he will undyingly miss you when you leave with your suitor," he whispered. "He really likes you."

Zelda blushed at thought that Linkelius likes her. But she wondered why he didn't tell her his feelings in the first place. Though she really wants to, she decided not to attack Linkelius with questions when he was so sad and unprepared. "Thank you Redrem."

"Your welcome, your highness."

"Stop it Ikelor!" Kyte giggled and tried to swat the knight's hands away as he flicked her on the forehead and arms.

"No can do, princess. Once you're gone, I can't do this anymore!" He flicked her on the forehead once more, and Kyte pouted. But the princess does admit it: she will miss the knight. Even though she wasn't suppose to lean how to use weapons, she begged Ikelor to teach her how to use a sword in secret. And he did, and if she could, she would be one of the best swordswomen in the kingdom.

"Kyte!" The princess and knight stopped their sissy fight and looked at Samus, who had a creeped out look on her face. Confused, they leaned further and saw Snakot sniffing her hair. "Make. It stop."

Trying their best, and failing, to stifle their laughs, Ikelor walked from his space and over to Snakot. He tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Dude, stop sniffing her hair. You're starting to freak the tomboy princess out."

Snakot leaned back. "Hey, I can't help it. Once she leaves, I'll never be able to smell that sweet aroma of dancing rain and light vanilla again. The only smell that will linger around here is the atrocious stench of our pits. I mean, when's the last time we took a shower?"

Ikelor thought about this for a second. "When was the last time we managed to fight off a dragon from invading?"

"I dunno. Maybe about six months ago?" Snakot asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then about six months ago."

This made Kyte gag and Samus push both knights away from her. So that explains the excessive amounts of needed air fresheners in the castle.

The third blast of trumpets sounded, with King Crazy and Master Hand floating majestically in the room. Master Hand stopped about three-fourths of the way and pivoted to the right. Crazy floated up to his throne in the center of the room, in between Ikelor and Mariemus.

A couple seconds later, many different colored toads with matching berets and feathers on their heads proceeded in the room. They bowed to the royals.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Kingdom of Smashia. Now, you know why we are here this fine day. You have brought one suitor from your kingdoms in the hopes that one of my four nieces will take his hand in marriage," Master Hand welcomed. "Therefore—"

"Blah blah blah. You talk too much bro. Let's start down the line," Crazy Hand interrupted with a giddy smile. "Mushroom with the dark blue hat on! Let's start with you!"

The toad bravely stepped forward and bowed to the hand king. "O-Of course your majesty."

The rest of the toads left the room while two more toads with dark blue spots walked in the room. They were carrying their kingdom's flag on top of silver poles. It was dark blue with a silver sword in the middle.

The toad from earlier pulled out a scroll and read what said on it. "Presenting from the kingdom of Fire Emblem, Prince Marth Lowell."

A teen with short, blue hair and a gold tiara-like crown sashayed into the room. His dark blue cape followed him gracefully and silver sword gleamed in the stray sunlight. He stopped in front of the king and curtseyed. "Your royalness."

King Crazy gave the prince a confused glance. "Marth, you sure you are a prince? You look like a girl."

"Crazy! Even though you are king, that's quite rude to say another fellow royal!" Master Hand exclaimed. He then turned to Marth with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, please ignore my brother. Sometimes he doesn't think straight."

"It's fine..." Marth mumbled under his breath. "I'm resisting all urges to punch him in the face though..."

"You aren't getting on my good side mister..." Crazy warned. "But besides that, you are here to win one of the hands of my lovely daughters."

Kyte and Peach gave him a friendly smile, Samus had a bored look on her face, and Zelda was still staring out in space. Marth gave them all equal glances. "They sure look interesting your highness..."

"What's that suppose to mean, bub?!" Samus growled. This made Marth jump back in fear. Master Hand turned to the firery princess.

"Samus..." he warned. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yet again, I'm quite sorry Marth. Our girls are precious, yet very scary when they're mad. It's one of their... redeeming qualities."

"Of course." Personally, Marth doesn't think any of them are quite suitable to be his bride. The light blue one, Samus, is too feisty, the other blond looks like she belongs on a cover for a fashion magazine, the purple brunette isn't even paying attention. But maybe the brunette in the green... no. He already has a girlfriend back in Fire Emblem. It's just that the stupid rule doesn't allow him to marry a commoner. "If your majesties don't mind, I have a speech I would like to present to the princesses—"

"Thank you for your time Prince Marth!" Crazy interrupted, stopping Marth in his tracks. "Guards! Take this one back and send out the next one!"

The dark blue toads left with their prince forcefully following them. As the next toads came out, the princesses looked at each other with the same expressions. This is going to take forever...

* * *

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

* * *

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Master Hand turned to his nieces, who look like they're ready to pass out. Their arms were propped up on the armrests of their thrones and their heads were cradled in their hands.

"Those couple of hours were the most boring hours of my freaking life..." Kyte mumbled. Her siblings made noises that people could assume were they agreed. Master Hand made a motion that resembled an eye roll.

"You girls aren't done yet. You still have to pick a suitor. Tell them Crazy."

But his brother wasn't any better than the girls. He was flopped on his palm, his crown slightly crooked. Ikelor poked his king, and Crazy jumped up. "What? Yes! I'm your damn king that's why!"

"Crazy, the day's still not over. The girls still have to pick their suitors," Master Hand said, stifling a yawn. "Ugh, I won't lie. Those couple of hours were quite boring... Um, let's start with you Peach. Did any of those suitors please you?"

The pink princess thought to herself. "Well, they were certainly interesting. I thought those two younger princes; Ness from Earthbound and Popo from Ice Climbers were too young for me. Kirby XX from Kirby was adorable and had a good sense of style, but I don't think he was for me. And don't get me started on Captain Falcon from F-Zero..."

"So, did you make your decision?" Master Hand pestered.

"...Yes. I think I'm going to go with Luigi from Mario." Mariemus's eyes widened. This was it. His crush picked another and is going to leave him.

Ikelor noticed this and mouthed, "It'll be alright." Mariemus slightly nodded, but wasn't completely convinced.

"Him? Are you sure Peach?" Kyte asked. Although she was hesitant, Peach nodded.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Kyte, what about you?" Master Hand asked.

The brunette looked down at her dress. "Like Peach said, they sure were interesting. No doubt. Although I was weirded out by some of them were animals, like Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and Sonic, they were super adorable. I also agree that Ness and Popo are too young for me. So, I think I'm going to go with Marth."

Now it was Ikelor's turn to be crushed. Out of all the suitors, why would she choose that guy? There's nothing special about him.

"Zelda?" Master Hand continued down the line. "What about you?"

All eyes turned to Zelda, who was still staring up in space. Suddenly, she stood up from her throne and dashed out of the room. Which caught everyone off guard.

"Look what you did!" Samus cried out to Master Hand. "All this pressure about picking a suitor collapsed on her! This is all your fault. If you haven't issued this stupid rule in the first place, none of this has to happen. None of us would have to leave and be seperated! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Before Master Hand could respond, there was a shriek. Zelda's shriek.

Concerned about her, Linkelius started to go after her, but Kyte beat him to it. She pulled out her sword from behind her throne and charaged out of the room after her older sister.

"Kyte?! Come back here!" Master Hand ordered. But she didn't come back. He turned to the eight knights. "Knights of the Smash Table, please go and retrieve my daughters."

The knights nodded and rushed outside, Ikelor and Linkelius more hastily than the others. But that was their first mistake.

Master Hand didn't see the two shadows creep from outside. The windows broke and two familiar figures rode in on thier seperate vehicles. One had a scales all over his body and a giant shell on his back. The other had gray fur all over, a fluffy tail, and cold blue eyes.

"King Bowser and Leader Wolvenor. What do you want?" Master Hand demanded. Crazy fell asleep again, so that left Peach and Samus. Peach was hiding behind her in fear, while Samus was using Peach's umbrella as her only defense.

"Heh, Master Hand. Long time no see," Bowser said with a smirk. "As for why we're here, well, let's just say that it involves your two beautiful nieces."

Master Hand turned towards Samus and Peach. "Stay away from them. You'll never get your hands on them."

Bowser just laughed. "Oh no, we won't touch them. Our cages will do that instead.

Before any of them could react, Wolvenor pulled out two fancy looking orbs. He threw them at the princesses, which landed a couple inches away from them. In seconds, they materialized into two, human-sized, iron, bird cages. Peach fearfully looked over at Samus, who was shaking at the poles trapping her.

"Let me out!"

Wolvenor smiled evilly at the eldest princess. "No can do, sweet thing."

Samus growled at the fact he called her sweet thing. But it didn't faze him one bit. Wolvenor pulled out a hook from his jacket pocket and attached it to his Arwing hover board. He then latched on to Samus's cage and soon the two of them were airborne.

"Samus!" Peach called out. Bowser pulled out a similar hook and attached it to his Klown Kar. He threw the hook to Peach's cage and it successfully hooked on. The two villains then flew out of the room. All Master Hand could do is watch.

* * *

Kyte dashed into the great hall, and saw Zelda trapped in an iron bird cage. There was a giant penguin with a hammer, a dark-skinned, elf-like mutant, and a fat man with a well-groomed mustache holding onto it.

"Let my sister go!" Kyte demanded, raising her sword.

The penguin cackled. "Ooh, a sword! Looks like the princess is trying to show off her tough act to us!"

Just then, the knights burst into the room. When they saw the villains, they raised their weapons. "King DeDeDe, Dictator Ganone, and Lord Wariemus. Let go of Princess Zelda!" Pitremis ordered.

"No can do, Sir Pitremis," Ganone smirked. "We have official business with the princesses, and we need her and Kyte so our plan can go accodingly."

"Then you'll have to go through us," Meta challenged. DeDeDe and Ganone smirked yet again.

"Bring it on, Knights."

Eventually, the Great Hall was full of chaos. DeDeDe was trying to hold off Meta, Ikelor, Redrem, Kyte, and Linkelius's sword blows, while Ganone fended off Pitremis's arrows, Foxercus's sling shots, Mariemus's fireballs (another trait passed through generations), and Snakot's hand-made grenades with his warlock powers. Soon, the ruler of Subspace had enough.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Ganone called out. He pulled out one of the familiar orbs and threw it at Kyte, successfully capturing her in an iron cage. DeDeDe siezed it and joined Wariemus with Zelda's cage. "Where's Bowser and Wolvenor?"

"Here at your beckoning call," Wolvenor called out. Both he and Bowser rode in, dangling Samus and Peach's cages in the air. The knights looked up in dismay. They failed; all four princesses were captured.

"Good, you got the other two. Let's go." Ganone summoned a portal where he, DeDeDe, and Wariemus stepped in. Bowser and Wolvenor rode off in their vehicles. Soon, it was just the eight knights alone in the Great Hall.

**A/N: And that's the end of part one! I know I rushed a couple areas, but besides that, what do you think? Remember, it's my first AU fic, so go easy on me during that part. **

**Sorry for not getting this up sooner. Band Camp is a lot more tiring than it sounds, so I've been saving my weekend times by relaxing and sleeping. **

**Also, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I had a lot of places where I got stuck and couldn't think of anything to write. I guess those are the areas where I rushed.**

**But never the less, hopefully the next part will come out a lot faster than the first. I'll see you guys with the next update! Read and Review!**

**~Elemental**


End file.
